Frisk Dreemurr - Determined Attorney
by General Wardog
Summary: A crossover FanFiction between the Ace Attorney original trilogy and the Undertale game. This is set 9 years after the Undertale game, which I set in 2010. It also coincides with the Ace Attorney series by taking place right after Trials and Tribulations. This is full of heavy spoilers and is recommended that you watch the first 3 games of Ace Attorney and the whole of Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes to the Reader**

 ***WARNING! This will contain spoilers for the Ace Attorney Series and the Undertale game. If you have not played or watched the first 3 games from the Ace Attorney series and the WHOLE of Undertale (all endings), then be advised, you will be disconnected in terms of investment with the story. I recommend you watch/play the necessary amount before continuing. All rights reserved for their respective owners.**

 **Thanks! – Anzac Apelu Laulu.**

This story's Undertale game by Toby Fox was set in 2010. I made the bold decision to make Frisk a female in this fanfiction and have the last name Dreemurr. I have attempted to try to fit this story alongside the Ace Attorney timeline, just to have some resonance with the actual game. Frisk's size in the Undertale game makes it difficult to determine age, so I decided that she would've been about 8 for the sake of this story. So in 2010 Frisk was 8, and this crossover story is set at the end of Phoenix Wright – Trials and Tribulations; which was set in the exact year of 2019 (according to the Ace Attorney Wikia). This means Frisk is now 17 years old.

Here are the ages of the main Ace Attorney Characters (2019); based on the AA Wikia:

Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth = 27.

Franziska von Karma, Maya Fey = 20.

Pearl Fey = 10

Larry Butz = 26

Ema Skye = 18.

Dick Gumshoe = 33.

Undertale ages (2019): The Ages of Asgore and Tauriel (the goat-like monsters) must be about the same, so for the story I will say they look 35 years old immortality with the whole 'no children' factor.

Sans is older than Papyrus, but only by 2 minutes, ages both now 27 for 2019. Finally, I will make Alphys 33 and Undyne 29. Mettaton being a robot will be "fabulously timeless."

To help with the collision of both series, I have set them both in the Ace Attorney world known as Japanifornia, theorised by Ms. Janet Hsu. Now since this is an English fanfiction, we as fans must omit to the official English release of the first Ace Attorney game. It's supposedly in Los Angeles, where the japan version takes place in well… Japan. Ms. Hsu mentions that the English version is set in a place where Japanese and American culture intersect into what we now know as JAPNIFORNIA. So for the duration of this fanfiction. That's the location of where this all takes place.

Now I know what you're thinking, _"If it takes place in the same world as Ace Attorney, then how will you explain the fact that the characters have never come across the monsters that you (Me) said were brought into the world by 2010?"_ Two things: First, I decided 2010, because of Toby Fox's gap missing from Undertale where it says "201X." Secondly, it was convenient to the timeline of Ace Attorney, since nothing eventful happened during 2010 for the Ace Attorney series story wise. So with that in mind, you probably want to know how it all fits in. That will explained in the fanfiction itself.

There will be newly original characters introduced by me but will not be given descriptions just for the sake of using your imagination. Some will have references around their names so see if you can find what they refer to? Finally, this fanfic is friendly to musical themes, some which require the use of YouTube. So if you want, you can play the indicated theme when mentioned. It can help with improving the reading experience. That is all, thank you and enjoy! –Anzac Apelu Laulu.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk Dreemurr – Determined Attorney

Chapter One

 **Chapter One – Meeting the Ace Attorney**

"…Frisk? What are you doing here?"

 ***Undertale - His theme, plays***

"…"

"…I appreciate you being here for me but I can't go back now. Without a soul, I'll soon be that flower again. I won't be able to feel anything, I won't be able to understand what it means, to appreciate life anymore. Better they remember me as I was. Remember what I said before Frisk, look after mom and dad for me, okay?"

"No! We can look after them together. Because I forgive you, and (sniffle)… you deserve to live!"

"Huh?!"

* (You offer your soul to your friend. It fills you with DETERMINATION.)

"No… I-I can't Frisk. Not after everything I've done to hurt you. To hurt the ones I love. Even my parents sniffle, tears. I-I just can't okay Frisk… Your soul-"

* (You embrace him mid-sentence.)

* (Knowing that giving your soul to him will end your own life, you still are determined to do so.)

In that one embrace, he understood exactly how you felt and accepted the gift.

"…Frisk, you're such a fool said as tears continue to fall. Oh my dear friend, I can't believe you came all the way back here to do this for me. I'm so overjoyed, I could even-."

* (You kiss his cheek for reassurance.)

"T-That's why I couldn't leave you behind."

"…?"

* (A faint light begins to glow from your chest, and your soul slowly makes its way into his chest. You manage to speak one more line before the fusion completes.)

"Hehe… Because I love you."

Finally, the final tear of all this world's pain, of all this world's suffering, was shed in that very moment.

"Frisk…?"

* But it was too late...

"FRISK, WAI-"

 ***Undertale - His theme, ends***

" **A-ASRIEL!"**

I sat up in a rush from the shock of my dream…. *Sigh* It's the same dream every time. My mom Toriel tells me dreams are the gateway to different realities. I knew that all too well. Maybe in another world, I really did save him. Oh, my dear Asriel.

"Hmm… I can still feel it. My soul."

With a hand on my heart, a familiar warmth begins to surface. I have the power to reset time, using my pure determination. Come to think of it, I have no idea how this ability came about. But that's why I set out on the journey to Mt Ebott 9 years ago. I wanted to see if that mountain held the secret to my power, and a lot of things happened. But that's another tale for a different time. Long story short, I met a friend that said I reminded him of another he once was close to. I wanted to bring him back with me, but due to 'circumstances', he wouldn't come.

I remember after I met him. I reset the whole experience, trying again and again to free him. But with each reset, I got closer to him. I learned new things about him each time. It felt like we really were becoming friends. I had just hoped that he felt like I was the friend that he deserves. "Ahhh~ Dammit, I shouldn't be u-upset li-like-"… The door swings open with great urgency.

"Child! Are you unharmed? I heard you cry out and rushed over here as soon as I could!"

"Oh, sorry mother, I-I just had a bad… a bad!" Toriel makes her way to my side, kneels down beside my bed and gives me a hug. "That dream again?" I nod as a tear falls from my eye. But it's caught by mom's fluffy hand. "I don't know why! I did all I could! I wanted to save him I did! Why does he still haunt me?" Toriel pulls my head closer to hers, our foreheads touching. "I don't know child, but I know he isn't haunting you… After all, he was my son too." I feel drips of sorrow fall from her eyes onto my lap. I embrace her head near my chest. "…I understand, mom." Toriel's sadness turns into contentment as she listens to my heart beat. "…I can hear it, my child. Your heartbeat."

Yes, Asriel had been her son when he was alive, but he passed away. I still miss him to this day. Even though he knew me for a small time, it felt like I had known him forever. Standing by those golden flowers I had found myself on top of all those years ago, Asriel really was so precious. I would do anything to bring him back, anything! I would even give him my soul! I couldn't stop thinking about him even as the years above ground passed before me.

9 years ago, I was asked to be the monster's ambassador. I was really honoured to have asked such a thing, but after resetting so many times before finally giving the monsters the freedom they deserve, I knew I didn't deserve it. I had actually hoped Papyrus could be the ambassador. Luckily after my decline, he encouraged me and said that he would anyway. I remember it still like it was yesterday.

" _Thank you, Papyrus…"_

" _ABSOLUTELY! AFTER ALL, WHO BETTER TO MAKE NEGOTIATIONS THEN ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"_

After a few years settling in back above ground again, I started high school. CPHS (Congregations of Peace High School). Thanks to PAPYRUS, it was the first ever high school where monsters and humans were able to interact and learn together in the name of mutual peace. At CPHS, my mother was a teacher. And my father was the caretaker of the school. Since my mother founded the school, she made it possible to teach my classes through every year level up to now. I've been working hard on my studies ever since, occasionally visiting PAPYRUS and sans at the Monster Ambassador's office. 9 years later, and here I was, thinking about life gone by.

I felt a chill shiver up through my spine. It was the winds of the night blowing through my open window. It carried the coldness of regret but the gentleness of peace. A haunting melody spun and weaved across the air, whistling right to my ears. It was a beautiful yet daunting sound. It was open because the nights had started to become as hot as the day themselves.

Both of us still embracing each other, I ask. "Toriel, if I gave my soul to bring Asriel back, would you be mad at me?"… "Of course I would! Even though I would be happy to see him, the sacrifice taken for that to happen would still break my heart... As we know from before, you've already broken my heart before haven't you, my flirtatious playgirl?" She gently squeezes my nose as she says that. But that doesn't make it less embarrassing. "MOOOOOM! I WAS 8 YEARS OLD! I'm sorry for leaving and all that!... Geez." I say that with a puffed flustered face, looking away, but mom just giggles her sweet cheerful giggle.

"I'm only teasing, my child. I know you had to leave our first home, so I forgive you. You really are so cute when you smile you know?" Now she winks at me. "(Blush) I am and I hate it." I don't really but she always knows I'm being playful, because she knows exactly how to make me feel better during times like this. As my mother pats my head and rises I say thank you to her. We both clear away the wetness from our faces. "Mom, hehe, thank you so much." My face is still tickled pink to the brim but I just wave it off with a smile.

"Oh, my child it was my greatest pleasure to help you. I would make you another butterscotch-cinnamon pie but it's not a healthy habit to be eating sweets this late. Look, it's already 2.41am and we both have school tomorrow! Hehe, so with that I will return to my quarters if it pleases you?" The only thought I could bring to mind was that my mom truly was the best. "Yes mother I grant thy request." A silence passes as we stare at each other, but then we just both giggle at my horrendous attempt at formality.

I honestly could not be happier then I already am. "I love you mom!" I make sure to rush quickly into her arms for one final hug before settling back under my bed blankets. She kisses my forehead, and it sends a calming and relaxing vibe into my mind. It also tickles but I enjoy that too, ehehe~. "I love you too, my child. Now rest up, tomorrow is the beginning of a new week." I answer with my usual "Yes mom, goodnight and sweet dreams." Slowly closing my eyes, I hear her say "Same to you." She quietly leaves the room, and I happily drift back to sleep again.

… _Goodnight, to you too, Asriel._

…

 _Goodnight, my darling Frisk._

…

" _You're still out there, right… Asriel?"_

 ***Bzzzt, bzzt!* *Bzzt, bzzt!***

I woke up as my cellphone alarm rang. A truly beautiful morning. I steadily rise from my comfy bed to open the curtains to my windows. A strong light blinds my bedridden eyes. "Gaaahh~." It lasts only but a moment as the view begins to form around outside. "Woah~ Such a gorgeous sight~." I couldn't believe what lay before me. The trees stood tall with an unshakable honour; leaves that seemed to have brushed clean until their dewdrops of the early morning allowed them to shine in the light. The flowers bloomed proudly, dancing swiftly and gracefully in the wind.

They swayed with precision and fell in sync with each other, leaving no flower out of performance. The birds tweeted loving and romantic tunes to their partners, the fluttering of wings being the substitute of flirtatious words. The males caressed their females with their eager beaks, making sure their destined match felt the same and then they all flew together off into the clear sky.

* (The sight of such morning beauty on display. It fills you with determination.)

Realising the window was overly distracting, I pulled my eyes away to another beautiful sight. One I had seen many times since moving in with Toriel. Butterscotch-cinnamon pie, laying upon my study desk. I always loved her dedication and effort she put into my daily life. Toriel had once asked about my real parents, but I told her I couldn't remember. She told me to not think too hard about it. "When the time comes, we'll know what to do my child." That was all she could bring herself to say. Shaking the memory out, I made my way over to the desk, and my nose was raided by a scent of heavenly delight.

I took a bite out of my morning breakfast snack, and was overwhelmed by a delicious and sugary sensation that was pie. My taste buds went immediately under fire as a rapid delivery of sweetness infected my senses. "Ahhh so good! W-wow!" It felt even more enjoyable than usual. Turns out there was some strawberry slices included, how very nice of my mom to do! I wasted no time washing my face, brushing my teeth and getting dressed.

By the time I had finished all that, it was still 8.30am, 30 minutes since I woke up. Strangely enough, I wasn't the type of girl who would spend 2 hours putting on makeup, and fussing over what to wear. I wasn't a girly girl. In fact, I was the really reserved girl. I was the type to keep to myself most of the time unless someone made the effort to get to know me, then I would begin to open up little by little. Some friends were naturally good at opening up to me. I felt comfortable around them. I smile with closed eyes as their faces appear in my mind.

Toriel had once said she was worried because I lacked a large group of friends. I replied by telling her that I'd rather have true friends, friends that will stay by my side and want to spend time with me for who I am. It's better than faceless names as friends. She just smiled after I said that to her. "…I suppose you're right, Frisk" is all she said.

I also was strangely the morning type. Never sleeping past 8am sharp for some unknown reason. I guess being active was apart of being the type of girl I am. The time passed to 8.45am before Toriel came out. I sat on the living room couch staring at my dad's trident that he'd used during a couple of my resets 9 years ago. "So are you ready to leave, my child? I hope you enjoyed my special treat!" Toriel opened our front door wide, stretching and yawning. "Yes I am and yes I did! Thank you mom!" I smiled brightly, maybe even brighter than my own determination. My dad's prized possession was stuck to my memory, but was quickly put aside as soon as mom and I entered our parked car outside.

Toriel drove in silence as I sat next to her. The car felt pretty empty since there was only me and her in the car. So to fill the void that was looming in the vehicle I made conversation, when a topic came to mind. Last week, before class ended on Friday, my mother announced that a special guest would join us for our Monday homeroom class. She said he was the best that law had to offer. I decided to start with that in mind. "Mother, you said we were going to meet a special guest today? Can you tell me who it is please?" She shook her head reverently. "Sorry my child, this person will remain a secret until he is seen by all the class students." Although she said that with utmost honesty, she seemed genuinely excited about it.

With that as a reply, I remained quiet the rest of the way, studying the busy city life passing me by. Being alone with my thoughts brought me back to Asriel, and the dream I kept having. It felt so real, because maybe it was something I really would do for him, but then it makes me wonder what stopped me when I last saw him those 9 years ago. In my dream I remember saying:

" _Hehe… Because I love you."_

I love you. Those words, even though they were said in a dream, made me feel light headed for a moment. My face quickly flushed with crimson. Just thinking about it made me blush harder than I could process. I looked down and hid my face hoping Toriel wouldn't notice.

* (You think to yourself "If only mother knew." The mixed feelings for her dead son fluctuating in this manner make you confused.)

I shook my head quickly to rid me of those thoughts. I let my mind drift like a leaf bending and twisting away in the wind, the storm of my thoughts refusing to calm down.

Toriel reminded silent as I kept to myself. Within the next few minutes, we had arrived at CPHS. "Frisk, my dear, we're here n - huh? Frisk are you alright? Your face is flushed red?!" I didn't want to speak about my feelings just yet, so I said something vague to avoid conversation. "Y-yeah… I'm fine, just nervous about today about the special guest that will be joining us. I've never heard much about how law works anyhow." She just gave me a reassuring pat on the head and a glistening smile only a mother could show. "You need not be worried dear, everything will be absolutely fine.

"He's a good man. In fact, I've heard he himself had a magical journey to a distant world too. Somewhere in England I believe he said. Surprisingly there was even a knight he went up against!" She continued as we made our way out of the car and towards school. "I also heard he has only lost one case in his WHOLE career! Though it seems the defendant of that one case was actually guilty, which is something he and a prosecutor discovered, BY WORKING TOGETHER! Ahhhh~ I wish I could've been there to see their determination! ~"

The more she talked about him, the more amazed I became. A single man, being able to claim victory with every single case. It reminded me of the time when Undyne and I watched a lawyer anime on TV called Pursuit of Truth: Claim of Justice. She yelled about how the two men were clashing in an epic battle of wits and logic, where the winner earned the right to mock the other's shame and humiliation. "I think Undyne would've liked to meet that knight that he faced." Toriel squeezed my hand gently in reply.

We both smiled at the thought. After finally arriving, we parked in Toriel's especially reserved parking space and wordlessly exchanged waves with Asgore moving the school lawns. We made our way to the classroom. But then we passed a few students who were still disgusted that my mother was a monster.. Toriel only hummed in disapproval, and kept walking. I thought I'd help out by squeezing her hand. Those lizard-like monsters, with eyes sharp as needles and deadlier than darts. It's as if they could see through my soul. The three of them exchanged inaudible whispers to each other.

Toriel seemed a bit panicked and pale like she saw a ghost. I decided to speak up. "Mother, is all well? Your face is pale…?" She shook her head "O-oh n-no all… I-I-Is fine." I wasn't convinced but I wanted to get mom away from the vile creeps as quick as possible, so I let her carry me towards class. I decided just this once to continue letting her hold my hand. I was old enough not to, but if it helped just a little to make her feel better, then I was willing to bear with it for her.

. . . . . . . . .

I found my seat at the back and class started. "Good morning class! Today I have a surprise for you. If anyone remembers, we have a guest coming to visit us today. He's a special lawyer, one of the best in his field. Oh! Here he is now, come in!" The door opens, and I hear two people speaking, but it's inaudible due to their distance. After a bit, two people make their way into the room. "Hey, u-uh everyone! M-my name is… Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney! And this is my assistant, Maya Fey! We're from Wright and Co. Law Offices. We live right here in Japanifornia." Toriel had a huge smile on her face at the sight of these two humans. "Hello Mr. Wright it's a pleasure!" "Yes it is! We are glad to be here today." Mr. Wright and Toriel shook hands.

"I'm also shocked on how well you're taking the whole 'monsters' thing. I hear this is your first time seeing one such as myself and the other monsters in this class?" Mr. Wright replied attentively. "I've seen a lot, and something like this doesn't surprise me too much actually aha, ha-ha…ha. I heard about their arrival many years ago. But I've never really come across them. I suppose because monsters are more behaved then us haha."

Mr. Wright coughed to clear the air then continued "Anyway, I'd like everyone to meet this fine young lady right here. My number one Spirit Medium!" He laid his arms flat in the air, gesturing towards the beautiful but strangely dressed woman. I couldn't help but notice the mesmerizing green gem hanging from her neck. The class all took in her profile. She fell shy with the number of eyes starting at her.

"N-N-Niiiick! . . . . G-Geez." Her face suddenly pouted, stuttering nervously. Maya looked at Mr. Wright. "Don't worry, Maya, you got this. I believe in you." She looked much happier after he said that. So with everyone's eyes on her, Maya took in a deep breath. Looking more relaxed, she smiled and spoke. "Hi everyone! I'm Maya Fey, as Nick said earlier! I'm a spirit medium!" Maya bowed politely. As I was raising my hand to ask a question, Muffet's daughter, Charlotte stood up. She was a good friend of mine.

"Hello Miss Assistant! I-Is it okay if I ask… ask a question maam?" Her voice was delicate and gentle as always. Charlotte was only a child when I met Muffet. Back during my underground adventure, Charlotte was 7 years old, but sick. Muffet told me how it was fundraising to nurse her dear daughter back to health; that inspired her to fundraise for all spiders. Thinking back, that would mean she was now 16. Woah… She really has grown quite beautifully since then.

Just then, Maya replied. "Aaw haha, please, call me Maya. Just Maya." She smiled as she said that. "You can ask anything you'd like! But before that, may I get your name please?" The class then looked at Charlotte for a response. "My-my name is… is! It's Charlotte!" She quickly but respectfully bowed to Maya. "Oh-oh! I-I see! Thank you, Charlotte. . . . . . Charlotte!" The bowing spider suddenly jolted up with strong crimson prancing over her face.

"Y-Yes?!" Maya went red as she saw how flustered the darling spider was. "O-oh! Ch-Charlotte, I just wanted to say, you have a beautiful name. Even IF you look like a spider." Maya gave an innocent smile, and her smile shone brightly over the classroom. Charlotte was stunned, and looked to her side, shuffling her feet. Just then, something caught my eyes. I hadn't noticed till now, but Mr. Wright was holding Maya's hand! I felt a newfound appreciation of Mr. Wright and Maya tickle me. (They look so happy, and so strong together..)

"Maya, I believe Miss Charlotte had a question for you?" Mr. Wright softly patted Maya's head. "I think we should let her ask. Don't you?" Maya's face turned a little red as Mr. Wright looked into her eyes. Then she turned away after seeing something on his lips. (Huh? What was that all about?) I played with my hair thinking.

* (You wonder what it was she saw on his lips. The unanswered questions fills you with wonder.)

"You-you're right Nick! Sorry, excuse me Charlotte, did you want to ask me something?" I was lost in thought when I saw Maya's eyes. They seem filled with… with!

* (You notice Maya's determination, a strength which came from Mr. Wright. You are filled with determination, but…)

"O-oh of course maa- I mean – Maya." A smile escaped her lips "I would like to ask what a Spirit Medium is?" Charlotte then sat gracefully as Toriel spoke after her. "I had also wondered that myself. Previously you had introduced yourself as a Spirit Medium?" Toriel, who was seated with the class, had brought a point of curiosity. What was a spirit medium? Was she, just like me? Is that why I could sense her determination? But all humans have determination, with mine being a unique form since I could reset the timeline. I then attempted to turn it back a few moments.

* Nothing happened.

* You reach out to your SAVE file. Nothing happens.

* You try again desperately to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happens.

…(WHAT?! What happened to my powers?! I can't reset even one minute! Could it be…? Maya's determination, now, overrides mine?!) I looked down, opened eyed at this revelation. Since our guests were busy occupying the attention of the class, no one noticed me. My expressions must have seemed darkened and contorted as I wrapped my head around this first experience of being… powerless. It was such a strange yet familiar feeling.

I remember how it feels to lose control of time. It was against Flowey, the heartless flower. I hadn't regretted sparing him though. All people, all forms of life deserve punishment when they engage in criminal activities, but the penalty shouldn't be their life. But that wasn't the only reason. (Yeah, that's right. After I beat Omega Flowey, I couldn't FIGHT the flower. Not after learning about Alphys' true lab, her failed experiments, where his soul had gone...)

 _Asriel…_

The dark thoughts and worry was dispelled when I realised how irrational I was sounding about this sudden loss of power. (Man, I feel silly now. I guess Flowey was right about one thing. I really AM an idiot.) It embarrassed me to think losing my power was Maya's fault or intention. I let my worries go, and that release came sense of warmth. I breathed internally (*inhale*…. *exhale*… Okay, I feel better now.) "Well!" Maya's voice shaking me back to attention. "A Spirit Medium, without being overly complicated. Is-Is someone who…" She now was unsure if the class would believe what she had to say. Nick looked at her and nodded in reassurance. "…It is alright, Maya." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "…Is someone who can channel spirits of the dead into my body."

The class fell into a deep, long silence. It was as if the fabric of time had frozen over. Even Toriel was at a loss for words. Mr. Wright stood confidently as Maya went quiet. After maybe 3 minutes, without any signal or warning, the class bore their eyes at me. I logically pieced the situation together. (I see… They think I know something about this, since my battle with Metatton Ex was filmed live all across the underground. There would be no one who hadn't heard or saw me battle with my soul power. I was shooting soul-powered lasers from my hands after all! Fighting someone who knew a 'fabulous' form of capoeira isn't easy!) "Just to clarify Maya, what you're saying is… You the power to have 'souls' possess you?"

I slammed my two palms on the desk and rose. Mr. Wright looked at me with awe. He seemed impressed with something. I felt an inclination to have Maya clarify for the students, under the pressure they were giving me. "I know them as spirits, but yes, that is more or less what I can do." After Maya had said that, the classroom went surprisingly quiet… And then erupted into a flurry of questions and suggestions! (Ehhhh?!) Some were asking if she could possess monster souls, others were asking if Maya had any other unique powers.

Toriel saw Maya getting more and more flustered so both she and Mr. Wright quickly went to quell the excitement of the students. "Students! That is enough!" Toriel seemed mad but it was just her assertiveness "I believe Maya-. " She went to put a light hand on Maya's shoulder. "-is unable to answer all of your questions just yet."

Toriel nodded at Mr. Wright who nodded back. "Yes, umm, Maya can't hear through all of your enthusiasm! Haha, haha. So for now I'll take over and talk a bit about myself." "That's a lovely idea! Students, isn't that a great idea? Let's now give a round of an applause for Mr. Phoenix Wright!" We all clapped, but it seemed louder than usual to me. Perhaps because they were now intrigued by who these people were. Some began their whispers, some of which I only just managed to hear.

"I wonder what power Mr. Wright has" "Yeah, I wanna know what he can do too! Who knew humans had such great powers!" "Ahhh~ isn't he dreamy though~?" "Hey, you're a monster, which means you can't breed with him." "B-Breed? That's so lewd Miranda!" "Squeeeee~ Frisk is so luckyyy to be humaaaan~!" "Don't forget also, it seems Mr. Wright is interested with Maya." "Maya is so luckyyy to be humaaaan~!" "You really do like him don't you, hehe?" "Mhmmm~" *nods*.

I managed only to laugh bashfully to myself over their silly yet adorable discussions. Maybe humans really did have their own unique powers. Looking at Mr. Wright in the front of the class, I decided to examine his profile. He seemed well built, and properly composed. He came across as a reliable and lovely man to me. I froze as I realise what I had just thought. (Lovely!? Why did I just think that?! Ahhh no my face is turning red~!) I coughed to clear my thoughts (N-no, I must stay focused. Besides, he and Maya are definitely better suited, shown from how they treat each other.)

"So, where should I start? Well, I suppose I should start from where I first met Maya." Mr. Wright began speaking, but my mind was spiralling over one word. _**Love.**_ What does it mean? To fall in love…? I played with my hair as I tuned out from the class. **Love, love, love, love.** My heart was beating, and this time I could hear it. It was beating, and it felt as if it was aching. I placed a hand on my heart. It felt so good but hurt so much. A feeling I had never experienced as a young child. I suppose this is what it means to grow up in the world. Literally.

I could feel my heart feeling quite hot. I was enticed by the heat. It felt warm and comfy. Bubbly and welcoming. I had no idea how this was happening, but I chose to leave that thought for another time. I just embraced the feeling for as long it was lasting. I don't know how much time passed but I finally heard Mr. Wright's voice. It brought me back to focus. "Thank you for asking Miranda. Yes, the true criminal of that DL-6 incident was in fact…" Mr. Wright looked at Miranda with fierce eyes and pointed straight at her as he yelled "…Manfred von Karma himself!"

She blushed… Then fainted with a smile. "Oh my! It seems poor Miranda was overwhelmed by your sense of justice! Do not worry, I will tend to her, you can continue Mr. Wright." His face went pale and his pointed finger shuddered. "W-whoops m-m-my bad! S-s-sorry Miranda, I just lost control." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to laugh it off. "Aha, haha, haha, haha. I-I guess I should try to control my habits." His face gave it away though. He was still pale.

I heard the whispers again. This time it seemed they were convinced of his 'powers'.

"Did you see that?! Miranda fainted when he pointed at her?! What kind of enormous power does he have?!" "Oh, oh, myyy! That was absolutely spectacular I say!" "How did he do that?!" "A human with such a power could be even greater than Frisk here!"

I gave them a glare but they ignored me and continued.

"Yeah! Even better than Frisk!" "Mr. Wright must have studied how to do such a thing in court" "I want to become a lawyer now!" "Yeah, me too! Maybe he can teach us how to be lawyers?!" "Yeah!"

I just shrugged at their remarks. I looked as Toriel walked over to the door with the fainted student. "I'll be taking Miranda to the nurse's office. I'll be back soon. Be good to Mr. Wright here. Alright, see you all soon." Then she took off and closed the door with Miranda in her arms. I hoped she was okay, but in my mom's care… I decided she'd be fine. Maya then brought chairs for both herself and Mr. Wright to sit on.

"Oh, thanks Maya! You're the best. My legs were getting quite sore standing like that." Maya sat without replying, and shyly tangled her hair. "I-It's okay Nick… It's oka-" Mr. Wright pulled Maya and her chair closer to him and placed a hand on top of hers. ." . . . Nick, not in front of the students!" She kicked her legs wildly back and forth in the air while sitting. She also hid her face, blood rushing quickly to her head. Mr. Wright snapped back to the class, clearly distracted. "Oh, r-right sorry Maya. Ahaha, anyway, where was I? Oh yes!"

And so he went on as the class listened to him intensively. I made an effort to listen to the story he had to share. I heard of his adventures with Ms. von Karma, Mr. Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, Pearl Fey, and Godot. It's like I learned about law just from someone's experience. I remember faintly hearing a name when I was lost with my heart's passion. Mia… Mia… Mia Fey! I intended to ask more about her when class ended. For now I listened as Mr. Wright shared his story with the class.

. . . . . . . . .

Toriel soon joined us around the middle of his story, and before we knew it, the bell rang for lunch.

4 hours had already passed? Goodness I hadn't even noticed time fly by that fast. "Students, Mr. Wright will be leaving us soon so please get to know him while you can. He'll be leaving us after lunch. Please all rise and say thank to our two lovely guests!" The class did as they were told. So they all rose and said:

"THANK YOU MR. WRIGHT AND MAYA! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JOINING US TODAY!"

I don't know if it was class or the feeling of joy welling up inside me but I expressed my gratitude at the same loudness as the class. Mr. Wright and Maya were taken aback and left speechless by the class' gratefulness. Phoenix decided to start. "O-Oh wow… Hah hah haha! We were so glad we could entertain you all while we could. We hope you join us for lunch so please don't be shy!" Then Maya followed.

"Yeah! All of you! Nick's offering to pay for lunch for all of you today! So please come along with us! Right Nick?" Mr. Wright seemed to stand slanted, sweating nervously at Maya's bold proclamation. "What?! Oh-oh I mean – O-of course! Heh heh… heh." Maya looked Toriel's way. "You too! Miss…? Ummm?" Maya looked embarrassed having not asked her name earlier. "It's Ms Dreemurr but please feel free to call me Toriel. And do not worry about having not asked my name earlier, Mr. Wright's told me all about you in setting up this arrangement for class today." Toriel giggled as she offered her hand and Maya shook it with hers, looking relieved.

After class was adjourned, most of the students went to follow Mr. Wright and Maya to the Cafeteria. I stood outside the classroom, waiting for my mother as I always do every class. Toriel left the class after everyone was accounted for. She told me she would have some errands to run as a teacher and told me to join our guests. I nodded, had a brief hug with her and went on my way to the Cafeteria. As I was walking, I passed the jerks who looked down on me and Toriel before. But they seemed enraptured by the arrival of two adult humans. Them being Mr. Wright and Maya. We had human students, but they looked out of place, which is probably what they were so intrigued with.

Finally, I made it to the Cafeteria. It's quite big considering it has to hold students as young as the primary level. The Cafeteria houses red round tables set up as 6 columns of 15. There are also stairs at each end of the rows facing me for those who wanted to eat higher up. At the front I saw students lining up with Mr. Wright and Maya heading the line and buying our class one burger each. "Such a great pair, those two. Buying burgers for our class." I couldn't help but smile as students crowded them, warmly welcomed by both of them. "Y-yeah, they really are. Aren't they?"

"Charlotte?" I turned to see Charlotte sitting alone, eating what seemed to be muffins and biscuits, supposedly made from her mother. After all, Muffet was this town's greatest baker. (She even brought a tea set…) "O-o-oh hello my friend." I felt a little bad for her since she couldn't eat burgers. Not the kind which the Cafeteria sold anyway. Muffet's family were vegetarian, decidedly so. I considered my options. (I really should go be with her. I can catch Mr. Wright just before he leaves.) "Do you mind if I join you Charlotte?"

"No not at all, please feel free to join! I was just having mama's delicious sweets! Would you like to try one?" I decided eating one might help her relax a little. "Sure! Thank you Charlotte." I took a bite out of a biscuit she offered. My eyes lightened up, and she must have noticed how much I enjoyed it because she giggled as she said "Oh, my! You really do like them don't you? Ahuhuhu! I'm glad." She then went on to poor me a cup to tea. "Oh thank you. . . . . . Charlotte can I ask you something?" I thought it best not to be indirect about my question. She brushed through her silky hair, which flowed as beautifully as spider threads caught in the wind.

(… Ah, she really was amazing.) "Charlotte, why aren't you talking with Mr. Wright and Maya?" Charlotte went red almost immediately and mumbled as she bit into a muffin. "B-because being nearing him makes me heart race…" Her voice was quiet so I had to ask again. "B-b-b—b-because being ne-near hi… hi... hiiiimm! Kyaaaaaahhh! ~" She gripped her red face, ears steaming. She was finding it too difficult to speak about Mr. Wright. "Hehe, I understand." I patted her head gently, and she looked up at me with contentment. It was patting her that made me grateful that we were the same height.

"Frisk…" (…W-woah.) Charlotte saying my name and looking at me the way she did, I couldn't resist hugging her, so I did. I flew into her arms! "Stop being so cute please Charlotte." I kept my face buried into her shoulder as my face flushed. "Oh my! Ahuhu, oh Frisk, I think the same of you too!" She hugged me back with all 6 arms. She held me close and smiled in a way that made her look like an older sister. We hadn't said much. But in that hug I knew we said so much already. We were stuck like that for quite a while. But I was happy to just be near her.

I decided to leave my lunch on the table and converse more while in her arms. "They really are great people you know." I turned my head to the crowd surrounding the two guests and Charlotte followed my gaze. "I actually hoped to ask Mr. Wright after lunch." She pulled back, looking surprised "Oh?" She wore a face of genuine curiosity. Drinking more tea she asked "What is it that you hoped to ask?" She hugged my waist, and pulled me in close with two arms. I blushed at her movement but I didn't reject it. She placed two hands on her lap, and looked at me with eager eyes, ready to listen.

Charlotte was a proper spider-lady, brought up by being taught formalities and manners, but she was a completely different spider around me. She was more open, compassionate and understanding. I felt as if she was older than me sometimes. It shocked me how well she took control of the situation. She took my hand with one of hers. "You can trust me! We're friends after all. Ahuhu~" (Oh goodness. Her hands are warm…) She cocked her head to the side, smiling her adorable smile.

"W-well?" I scratched my cheek as I pondered what it was I wanted to ask. "O-oh that's right! I wanted to ask him about Mia Fey." Charlotte looked puzzled this time. "Mia Fey?" She took a small bite out of a biscuit as she thought about today's class. "Oh you mean, his mentor? The one who taught him what it means to be a lawyer? The one who…" She hesitated a bit "who… passed away?" I remained silent, taking the fact to heart. Since I tuned out during the beginning of his story, I hadn't known. But that just made me want to ask more about her. "Charlotte? Did Mr. Wright say anything else about her?"

Charlotte cocked her head quizzically "Hmmm? I don't believe he did. I'm sure it was a sensitive subject to go over, considering. Poor dearie, he really did look sad when thinking about her. Maya even held his hand when he went silent. I wish it was me, who was holding his… his… haaaannnd~!" (Aha, she gets so flustered too easily~! What would Muffet say about Charlotte falling for a human?) I squeezed her hand, and she came out of her embarrassment. We stared at each other silently. After a while, we both laughed at nothing in particular but both feeling really good about enjoying the moment. (…I wish I could relive this forever. But I know the memory will last better experienced once.) It wasn't until the bell went that Charlotte moved.

"Oh my! Lunch is over! I must pack away my food and clear the table post-haste!" She had returned to her formal princess personality. It was cute to watch her humming while cleaning. "I would offer a hand, but seeing as you have six, I decided it'd be best left to you." She turned to me, embarrassed. "O-oh it is okay, I do well on my own Frisk." She nodded over to Mr. Wright. "You better catch Mr. Wright before he leaves!" I turned and saw him and Maya walk our way. "You're right! Alright, wish me luck!"

Charlotte hugged me a last time, her many sparkling eyes sent my head spinning; leaving me unsure of my sexual orientation for a second. "Good luck, my dear."

She pushed me towards Mr. Wright's direction encouragingly and waved goodbye.

"Mr. Wright! Please wait!" I saw Mr. Wright look my way. I kept my pace up until I was close enough. "There's something I'd like to ask you!" His face was open eyed, surprised and unsure of how to respond. "O-Oh?" turned out to be all he could say. Maya noticed Phoenix losing his head, and picked up the momentum with a question.

 ***Gyakuten Saiban – Maya Fey's Theme 2001 plays***

"Hey there! I remember you! You were in our class right?! Did you get yourself a burger?" Her sudden change of mood took me by surprise. Her palms were clasped together, and her face smiling that familiar smile. I shook my head in reply. Then she immediately turned to Mr. Wright. "Niicccck! You didn't buy this adorable little girl a burger?! How could you?! Hmmph!" With puffed cheeks and crossed arms, she looked away from him in disappointment. "E-ee-ehhhh?! Wait?! B-but I?! No! – But? – She? – I?!" Mr. Wright just mumbled incoherent nothings as I stepped in between to correct the situation.

"Oh no, I meant I didn't want to get one! I was having lunch with a friend so please stop worrying poor Mr. Wright!" Maya jumped up in surprised with a hand covering her lips. "Oh..? Really? Oh I s-s-see." She turned back to pat Mr. Wright once [very strongly] on the back. He let out a yelp. "You see? It was all a misTAAAAKKAAARRHGGGGGHH!" His eyes went empty for a second! He was hit so hard he nearly toppled over! (Wow! She must work out at the gym alot!)

From his empowering voice, I gasped and so did the others still around Mr. Wright and Maya. "Mr. Wright are you alright?! That sounded painful!" I hurried to steady him before he fell over, although he was much taller than me. I tried my best to rub his back. Mr. Wright raised his voice a little, but was careful not to sound mad. "What was that for Maya?!" I blinked my eyes for a second, and just like that, Maya was by his side.

She tiptoed and pinched his cheek, whispering _"Because I'm sorry about accusing you, silly!"_ With a quick kiss on the cheek she levelled her feet back onto the ground. She giggled happily as I checked on Mr. Wright. "H-hey you okay?" I spoke my next line cautiously. "She said sorry, although the way she did it was… different?" She playfully poked her tongue at me and the students still around us, raising an angled peace sign near her face. I laughed nervously in reply, clearly there was a strong bond between the two that I didn't yet understand so I let it pass.

With both his hands holding onto each of his knees, holding himself up, he turned his head a little in my direction. "D-d-don't w-worry about me. W-whew." Clearly a little breathless from the sudden shock, but he was still well enough to speak. "I-I'm fine. I've honestly had worse…" I stopped for a moment. (W-what was that? Did he actually sm-) I swear I saw it. For a second, I thought I saw a slight glitter of a smile show on his face.

But hearing Mr. Wright say that, with such a confident and understanding nature; I couldn't help but blush a little. From the looks of it, Mr. Wright was flustered a little too, I guessed from Maya's kiss. I subconsciously let him go, feeling a little sad I couldn't stay with him. (Wow, he really is amazing, just like mom said! Woooow~ … Oh and lucky no one's noticed the colour on my face… How embarrassing! ~ Hehehe!) Boy, I was glad no one commented on my now red features.

"Hehe, sure he's fine! He's had harder hits, especially from a 'certain' prosecutor." Maya winked and acted out something I wasn't able to figure, but Mr. Wright noticed her gesture and recovered in a snap! "Y-Yeah!" Scratching his head in embarrassment, he patted my shoulder as thanks. "Don't worry! Maya's right! I've actually had worse than this from a certain lady with a fearsome weapon of PAAAIIIINNN~" He said it in a spooky attempt, making wriggling figure gestures to drive his point home. "Oh my ~!" I gave him the pleasure of playing along in pretend shock. We laughed a little afterwards. I thought to myself:

* (You wonder who this prosecutor was. I heard about so many during his story I couldn't figure it out. The mystery fills you with determination.)

Oh, THERE you are SAVE point! Good to know it didn't leave me forever.

* (You sigh in relief at the return of your powers.)

* (You poke Mr. Wright's arm, hoping to be filled in on the mystery. A sudden pause. Then he winks you and says "I'll tell you more about her later. Right, Maya?")

He looked away, giving Maya a glance. She did the same in return, hearing the exchange we made. It was only for a moment but for them must have felt like forever. Relaxed smiles reflecting the things they've experienced and been through. I saw a little tear beginning to form on her flawless face. "Right… Nick." With closed eyes, she smiled, the most mature and beautiful smile ever seen. Emotions were getting pretty strong, and the students seemed to be affected as well. Tears were flowing, and nearly some of mine, but shook it off. I tear up horribly and I didn't want anyone to see that. I gave a warm smile to them both, and placed a hand over my beating heart.

(It's beating strong… The sight of true love at its finest has made my heart ache. It wants to love, and to be loved… don't you?)

 ***Gyakuten Saiban – Maya Fey's Theme 2001 ends***

. . . . . . . .

A short silence fell, with our class being caught in a whirlpool of emotions. Moments later, the class warning bell went off and everyone from my class hurried back to our room, each saying thank you and goodbye to Mr. Wright and Maya before running and disappearing beyond the Cafeteria hallway. Only I stood there. Looking back between our guests and the long-gone classmates I realised I had to hurry and said the same as the others. As I turned and headed to class, I heard Mr. Wright's voice and stopped.

"Hey, here, take one of my business cards. It's our office, 'Wright and Co. Law Offices'." He gave me a thumbs up. "Be sure to visit to have that question asked, alright Frisk? You're always welcome to stop by! In fact, if you're interested, I'm taking a 6 week crash course on the criminal and civil law of monsters and humans. I'll explain more whenever you drop by." My eyes glowed in excitement. "Okay! Thank you so much guys! Better get going now though. See you!" I heard Maya as I left "You better come Frisk! We'll be expecting youuuu! Byeeeee ~!" I turned my head for a split second. Maya pointed one of her legs up waving both hands on joy. Mr. Wright just smiled and waved.

 _I'm so glad I met them here at school today! Hehe!_

-Phoenix Wright's View-

She is definitely a strong and capable student. I wish her only the best in her education. I felt Maya grab and shake me. "Hey Nick! Come on! Let's go, we told Bikini that we'd pick up Pearly from school today remember…?" Oh shoot! I totally forgot that! I was so busy being caught up with everyone that I forgot about Pearls! "You're right Maya! Come on, let's go!" I gripped the air, ready to move. "Right, Nick! Right behind you." Just like that, we began pacing ourselves back to the car. But before we were 4 metres out from the front school door. Something caught my ear. It was three different voices. I held Maya back so I could hear them "W-wait, Maya."

"That human, how could she have a monster mother?"

"Yeah, that's like impossible right?"

"*Sigh* that's not what he's trying to say dimwit!"

"Ouch! Why'd you hit my head?"

"Because you're not listening to the boss!"

"Quiet boys! We got distracted by the humans for a while, but we need to focus. Housing a human within a monster's home, is wrong. We may be at peace with humans, but it doesn't mean we accept them. As soon as Frisk walks out with Toriel, we'll trip her up!"

"That's genius boss!"

"*Sigh* that is fine with me."

"Good! Now let's go!"

. . .

" **OBJECTION!"**

It upset me, and so slammed my foot down. "Not gonna happen!" I heard it all, and I couldn't accept what I heard. I rushed to the corner just before the front school door. "H-Hey wait up, Nick!" I heard Maya yelling behind me but I didn't pay it mind just yet. Then I saw them… There they were. "Boss! Look out! It's them!" The scrawny and deformed monster pushed the one in front. The one in front shoved him back behind him. "Get back behind me! I got this…" He waltz up to me casually, as if he paid me no attention.

"What're doing here?! Scram! This is OUR spot and YOU isn't welcome here! Heh." He spoke like he'd seen too many mafia gang films. I was losing my patience. I heard the other two cheer him on from the back. "That's right boss you got him now!" "*Sigh* what a waste of time." He wasn't as tall as me. None of them were, they were at least half my height. Even Frisk was taller than these monsters.

I didn't have time for this. So I made this quick. "N-Nick! What are you doing?!" I grabbed the monster in front of me by the collar and lifted him until he was looking me in the eyes. "You listen to me, punk. You even dare try to HURT Frisk and his friends... I'll come back. And I'll make you pay." My eyes sharpened, refusing to blink as he stared right at me. "…Nick?" Maya was stunned, but I winked at her to let her know I wasn't too serious. She giggled internally and turned away from us. The monster in my hands began to shudder and sweat in panic… (Bingo.)

"U-u-uh huh? You hea-nonononNONO! We-we d-din't say nuffin' like that did we boys?!" The coward of a leader turned to his cronies behind him. "Yepyepyepyepyep! What the boss said!" The scrawny one nodded insanely and held onto the arms on the one with glasses. "Stop that! W-well *ahem* we seem to have been caught. As it were."

The one with the glasses shifted his glasses up, rebalancing the rim back on his nose. Alright, then time to end this! "No more TRYING TO HURT FRISK AND HER MOTHER. You stay RIGHT away from them!" I dropped the monster in my hands down and looked back at him. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" I sounded really mad, but it was all a front to keep Frisk safe. "And ONE LAST THING! You. Three. Apologise. To Them. YES?!" (*snicker* this is too much hahaha.)

"Y-y-y-yesssssss! We got itttttt! No more! No more! We sweaaaaar!"

"Y-yeah! The Boss never lies!"

"*Sigh* we formally surrender to your will, Mr. Wright *bows*."

"That's what I thought." I dramatically stormed away, grabbing Maya's hand gently and exited the door. Once we were in the car, I burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! Ohh- maaaan- hahahahah! The-the look! The look in their eyes!" I wiped a tear of joy from my eye. "Ohhh maaan that was priceless! Hhaa!" Maya laughed a little with me. "You're a meanie Nick, I was worried you were going to punch the poor thing!"

I pretended to be serious again, pulled a straight face, and made my voice drop low. "I could've…"Maya looked at me, dumbfounded. "H-huh?!" I kept still like for a few seconds. "N-Nick?" Then I smiled to relieve her of her astonishment. "Ju-ust-Kid-ding! Haha!" As I said 'ding', I bopped her on the nose. I saw her face flush with redness, it was too cute. She looked away, merging her hand with mine. "Nick, you're a real dork, you know that?"

-Back to Frisk-

Our last class flew by like a blur. I barely paid any attention to it, well, mostly. I took notes when necessary but I kept thinking about Mr. Wright and Maya, and about the business card they gave me. During class, I was twirling the card effortlessly between my fingers. It felt the same as twirling a pen by the same method. It's a useless skill but I'm talented in maneuvering a pen around my hand. The question was still strong in my head as well. Scratch that, it wasn't a question as much as it was a topic to inquire about.

Mia Fey… Why was I so determined to learn about her? Did I know her from somewhere? I didn't know… I feel like Maya's skill as a 'Spirit Medium' might be a clue… As for the class, it was well behaved and went on as usual, as if the two guests hadn't been in our class at all. Charlotte decided to sit next to me, but being the behaved and well-mannered girl as she was, she didn't start conversation with me while my mom Toriel was teaching.

I didn't mind, but I did appreciated her company. It was always welcome. It was good to know she liked being around me like I did with her. After Toriel gave out the weekly homework. She dismissed the class and everyone went on their separate ways. I stood up, holstering my bag strap around my neck. I turned to leave the class when… Someone jumped and hugged me from behind! It was comforting but it caught me off guard. "W-woah!" I felt a chin rest on my right shoulder. I reflexively turned my head to the right.

"Hey dearie~ Thank you for today! It was most enjoyable being with you! I'm just… Really happpppy~!" Her eyes sparkled just like before. Oh Charlotte, always there to make my day better just by being with me. "You do seem quite happy Charlotte. I'm glad too." I decided to kiss her cheek, as any good friend would, while she was still hugging me. Charlotte's breath was close, tickling my neck as she spoke. "A-awwww dearie… Ahuhu, it's your turn to stop being cute."

She held me tighter. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. But as soon as it had started, it stopped. I faced forward and I could feel her turning to face me. "Come visit mama and me sometime?" I nodded without hesitation. "I would love to." She hummed happily, pleased. "I'll be holding you to that~ ! Well, I better be off now. See you tomorrow, okay Frisk?" She returned my earlier gesture by kissing me back on the cheek before letting me go and leaving. I could already feel her warmth disappear as she walked elegantly out the classroom door. I heard whispers from others talking about us just then. It caused me to stand in thought.

People looking from the outside of our friendship could've easily said that we were in a relationship. But that truly wasn't the case. We were just that close. We were best friends, after all. And her species of monster were very 'regally proper' but 'personally affectionate', meaning they express their affection only to those they trust while maintaining respect for all life. "That also means…" I thought of how their males would express affection to other males they trusted. "O-Ohhh my. Surely it's not exactly like that though. Ahh well~" I shrugged then walked out of class.

I stood outside our class waiting for Toriel when I saw three monsters walk towards me. They had their heads down, and they knelt before me on one bended knee. "W-wahh?!" (I recognise these monsters! They were the ones who keep giving me and Toriel a hard time!) "W-w-we sorry for what we did human, we're really sooorrrrryyy!" (Huh?! This is completely out of nowhere!) "You mean sorry for harassing me and Toriel?!" The three monsters nodded. "A spiky haired human told us to say sorry and to not hurt you both agaaaaaiiinn! He was scary I tell ya! Eyes like a deadly Phoenix!" A single man came to mind. A memory flashed before my eyes.

" _M-my name is… Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!"_

(No way… T-that's… Did he really?-) "And he said, never ever EVER! To hurt any of you or your friendsssssss! H-h-he said if we tried anything tricky. He'd come back and make us PAAAAAYYY! He looked at me with eyes that weren't even human, I swear!" (Heh heh, what did Mr. Wright DO to them?.. But woooow!) I was so honoured! Mr. Wright went out of his way to help me and mom out. I changed the look in my eyes. Now that I know these monsters weren't tough as they tried to be, I had no need to be mad at them. After all, another 'monster in disguise' already tested their resolve.

 _Thank you Mr. Wright, it really means a lot. You're truly a hero. I owe you for this, and I won't take no for an answer, hehe~_

"You're forgiven." I smiled to show I wasn't lying. The monsters looked at each other and at me in surprise. "Wow Boss! She really means it!" said the scrawny monster. "*Relieved sigh* human kindness. There really is nothing like it" said the one with the glasses. The last to speak was the big one. "I-I suppose then… We should go." They all rose at once and turned to leave. But I called out to them. "Wait! Can I know your names at least." They froze, and hesitated. It was the one in the glasses that spoke, backs still turned.

"I'm Leonard XVIII. My friends call my Lenny. You may too if you wish. The large one is Butch. And the other is Louie."

I let that set in. Leonard, Butch and Louie. I was amazed on how quickly Mr. Wright converted these three. But I was forever grateful. "Very well… Thank you, Leonard." Leonard nodded. Then they continued to walk away. I heard Butch say one last thing as they got further away.

" _I suppose, not all humans, are bad after all."_

It was about 5 minutes later before Toriel came out of class and locked the class up. She turned to acknowledge me. "Oh, hey there my child! I hope you learned a lot today in both our classes. And don't forget the homework for this week. I expect you to keep up with the class." I decided to keep the encounter I had with the three monsters to myself, it felt better that way. "Yes mom, I promise to do my homework." She brightened up. "Good, I expect only the best from you, my child. Come on, let us both head home. Asgore's going to be home late so we'll see him for dinner."

That reminds me, Asgore… I was happy he was in our family. But it took 4 whole years of service to the school before Asgore was accepted by Toriel again. I pictured the memory in my head. " _I don't forgive you. But… You've proven your dedication, and determination to be forgiven. And I… I accept."_ Asgore's face lit up. _"Really Toriel?! That's such great news! T-Thank you so much! W-wow! You hear that Frisk?"_ _I simply nodded as Toriel make her next point clear._ _"That doesn't mean that I love you again. You'll have to earn that back as well."_

 _Now it was Asgore's turn to nod._ _"Y-yes, o-o-of course. T-thank you."_ _I decided to that I wanted to make it official. "Mama, hug daddy! Please? You have to make it official!" Toriel blushed at my request while Asgore's head bowed._ _"O-oh! A-are you sure? Hmmmm... Suppose it only be fair after all his hard work."_ _Toriel opened her arms._ _"W-well? The human wants to know that I mean what I say. Hug me Asgore, j-just this once."_ _She turned her red face away_ _._ _He was stunned that I had asked such a thing._

 _I nodded._ _"O-oh okay, as you wish."_ _And so they hugged. I was pleased to see that Toriel didn't try to pull back or resist. Asgore looked as happy as could be! I jumped in the air "Yaaaaay~!"_

I was only 12 back then… Good times. "Child are you well? We can go home now." (Oh! I hadn't realised how long I was reliving memories for!) "Sorry mom, y-yeah, I'm okay. Let's go home." She took my hand instinctively, and stopped realising what she was doing. "O-oh my, you're already such a grown woman and I sometimes keep holding you hand. Sorry about that my child." I swept up the hand she let mine go with. "Mom, it's okay. I don't mind it. Old habits die hard right?" She swelled with embarrassment but was happy. "*A-ahem* that is true… Thank you, Frisk." And so, just like she had 9 years ago. Toriel held my hand, and we went home.

. . . . . . . . .

After dinner, I gave mom and dad a quick hug. "Thank you Toriel! Mhmmm~ Thank you Asgore! Mhmmm~" They said goodnight to me and I did the same. As soon as I crashed on my bed. I let myself drift to sleep. I gripped Mr. Wright's business card tightly. "On Saturday, I'm going to go see Mr. Wright and Maya. For sure! Hehe!" Now I couldn't wait to see them again.

* (You think about Mr. Wright and Maya. You plan to see them indefinitely on Saturday. It fills you with determination.)

 _This was such an amazing day! Can't wait for more. Goodnight Asriel, I hope you dream sweet._

 _. . ._

 _And for the first time in forever. I was no longer haunted by the dream with Asriel._

" _Because I once was lost, but now am found. I'm still out there, dear Frisk."_

 _. . ._

 _Huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

Why it took so long + Notes

 **So why did chapter two take more than 2 years to publish?**

Well, basically, as I began my studies during 2015. I realised that studying at University required more of my time than I could allow. And so, I have been balancing, life, hobbies, assignments, and church commitments on top of chipping slowly away at this project of mine. There were some points where I felt like it was hopeless and that it would be scrapped as an unfinished dream. But I was willing still to keep at it and stay well *determined* as it were. Also, I was dead focused on having each new chapter 10,000+ words long, to give as much content as possible.

 **Things that have changed in the story since?**

As with any long period of time, the story begins to change the more time you have to think about it. For example. In chapter one, I incorporated a lot of determination notes. In chapter two, you'll still see some but not as much as before. I decided to tone it down, as the determination notes are now not driving the story as they are responses to the situation where Frisk needs to be determined. The story has gone through re-write after re-write trying to explore different avenues as new material from other sources inspired new ideas to write down. But after tons of experimentation. I finally found what kind of chapter I wanted to write.

People also gave praise for the original character known as "Charlotte". Who, if you don't know already (which you should), is related to Muffet as her daughter. The name inspiration struck me from a movie known as Charlotte's Web (2006). It's about a pig and a spider named Charlotte. If you noticed that being the point of reference, then you win a cookie! Also, chapter 2 will feature a new original character. A character whose name has been changed constantly over these past two years. It was so difficult to find a name that flowed well, looked unique and sounded like a pun name that the Ace Attorney cast is well known for with its characters.

The last thing to state is the friendship between Charlotte & Frisk, and how intimate it is. It's a friendship that is rare but can be possible. They are friends that love being cuddly with each other.

 **How long will it take now?**

I honestly don't know. But I will do my best to shorten the time between chapters as much as possible.

Thank you for your time everyone! Thank you for your support and love for this fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two – 'Darkness, Love and Power'**

It was Saturday today. It's been nearly a week since I had bad dreams. Even though the dream haunted me as I slept, now that's gone, it bothers me that it happened so suddenly. I'm lying in bed with eyes open, arms lying on my chest, looking to the celling. (This is weird… Too weird maybe. But maybe I should be grateful. Now, I'm free from the past that haunted me.)

 _But am I really…?_

Just because there was nothing I could do, doesn't mean I couldn't have tried harder. (But, Toriel says I did all I could? She's says that, yet…)

 _I can't actually bring myself to believe it._

(I can't ignore it anymore… I've been denying it for so long. But I know the truth. I know that the only person that let Asriel return into his 'Flowey' form… Was me.) It was me and only me. I had condemned Asriel to the worst fate possible. Realising the pain I've caused to my dearly beloved Asriel, I snuggle close to the blankets on top of me. Facing the truth head on, it's making me cold. I feel cold. I'm losing my grip from determination. I-It's fading from my soul. I'm succumbing to something I've never ever felt. No emotion comes close. I can feel it clawing away at my 'hopes' and 'dreams'. (T-this isn't good… I-I-I don't feel like myself anymore. T-this is wrong! So wrong!) My head starts to ache, I grip my head with both hands, now shivering and cowering under the blankets. (AHHHHH! My head! It hurts so badly! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! A strange feeling is taking me captive under its overwhelming power.) Is this-?! No, it can't be…

 _Despair._

 _I'm trapped by my own despair…_

 *** (You are taken captive by despair. You try to call for help.)**

 *** But no words come out…**

 *** (You fall deeper into despair. It's changing you. You try to flee.)**

 *** But there is no running away from your own darkness.**

I feel my eyes close; everything starting to go dark. My eyes feel heavy, and I can't lift them. It stays this way for I don't know how long. When I next manage to finally open them, I see… ASRIEL! He's on his knees tending to golden flowers surrounded by nothing but pitch black nothingness. "Asriel is that you?! How did you get here? Where are we?" I rush over to him, covering the gap in distance between us. I pat his shoulder to let him know I'm here. (…Wait…) I grip my heart, a sense of foreboding falls. (Something isn't right…) "Hey Asriel, what's wro-AHHHHHHHH!" Asriel turns to me. But the look on his face catches me off guard and I lose my footing. Sitting on the ground I sense an evil presence approach me. "Oh, my goodness! Asriel your face! It's dark a-a-and…" I'm cut off as the unfamiliar voice speaks.

" **Soulless?! Gyahahahahaha!"** …"What the heck?! This isn't funny!" As he laughs manically, his deep voice echoing all around me, I finally realise what I see. Asriel's face, with deep stab wounds, cleaving cuts unmasking his once perfect features. His eyes ooze a black unsettling substance. "Why didn't you **SAVE ME Frisk?! Why did you let me DIE Frisk?!"** It's horrifying. I can't move, I can't do anything.

I can only look on as what was once Asriel walks towards me, his footsteps slamming like thunder in each step. "….W-what?! No, no, no , no! Get back! Get away! It wasn't my fault!" I use my hands and shift myself backward while still sitting. "I'll…. I'll!" And in a second, the contorted monster is already leaning over me, looking me in the eyes. It slams its fists down on my desperately fleeing hands. "Agaaahh!"

 _I'm scared._

" **Or.. You'll.. WHAT!? KILL ME!?... YOU. ALREADY. HAVE! GYHAHAHAHA! How about, I JUST KILL YOU!?"** He starts to choke my throat with both hands, and I immediately feel myself losing consciousness from his strength. The force he was applying was enough to break my neck if he wanted to. "…Kchh.. ack… s-st…op.. pl…ease…Asr…..Asriel!...khaaaaaa!" His breath is close, but it brings nothing but chills over my spine. The fact that he's doing this to me. It sickens me. But I can't do anything.

" **You! You left me here to DIE! YOU SAVED ME! But that didn't mean ANYTHING TO YOU did it!? Because you chose not to REALLY SAVE me. I HATE you."** He looked down, lowered his hands, and slapped me in the face as I was let go. (Arggghhh..) I fell from his hands in slow motion, but the force of his slap sent me flying away from him. I still managed to hear his last words. "I HATE you…"

I saw his back turn as I continued to fly away from his sight. I still tried to call out to him. "A-ASRIEL NOOO! A-A-ASRIEL! I… I!" Tears began to well up, swallowing the painful and mixed emotions I was now experiencing. "AsRieL… pLeaSe ComE BAck…" My voice broke saying that, my heart slowly but surely breaking from his words. I couldn't get it out of my head. It reverberated off the walls of my mind bouncing back and forth. I felt the same ache strike my head. "AAAAHHHHH! KIIIAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tormented by my broken heart. The pain wouldn't subside in the slightest, but... "AAAAHHHHIihihihh…" But my tears were stronger.

 _Get me out of here, someone help me, pleeeeaaase. I don't like it here anymore. Someone! Anyone please!_

 *** (You call for help from the whole of your hurting heart.)**

 _Please! Someo-_

My eyes opened, I was back to my room. I saw four faces, but couldn't distinguish them. Because, as soon as I realised.

 *** Your family came and answered the call.**

I broke down in tears.

"My child! O-o-oh my child." Toriel wasted no time, thrusting me into her embrace. "There, there~ momma's here… Shhhhh~ whatever happened. It's all over now… Shhh please don't cry child~." Then three others joined in on the comforting hug. But my sadness wouldn't stop, my eyes were bursting like flood gates, crying out all the pain I've concealed deep within my soul. I heard the other voices reach out to me.

"HUMAN! PLEASE DON'T CRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR BEST FRIEND, IS HERE!" (Papyrus…? Is that really you…? You came for me...?) "hey kiddo, it's me, your uncle sans. you've been out for a few hours now. toriel called me and my brother over awhile after she came to wake you. she said you were really unwell. so me and papyrus took a uhhh. a shortcut. yeah. we just had to check up on you." (sans too? W-wow… Thank you so much you two.)

And last but not least, my dad put in his comforting words. "I came as soon as I could; I even asked to be 'relieved' during this time from work just so I could see you. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, my daughter." (Oh daddy, you silly lug.) "…Thank you all so much." I wiped my eyes as I tore my face from mom's shoulder. I'd finally calmed down. "…I'm sor!-" I was cut off as the four of them hugged me closely. I understood what they were trying to say. "Thank you guys. I promise to talk about what happened later, alright?" They made all made a sound that sounded like agreement, and so we stayed embraced for a time.

I went back into my room as I asked for everyone to stay in the living room. "All of you wait here, I just need some time alone but I promise everything is fine." I put on a weak smile, still shaken by my strangely vivid nightmare. The whole family present let me go, but asked to call them for anything at all, anything even as small as asking for a cup of water. "Thank you, I love you all and I will be back in just a bit." After saying as such, I left them to congregate on their own while I went upstairs to settle some things. I reached my bedroom and jumped right onto my bed, sitting up straight upon landing. "Right, so before I make a bigger mess then I already have, I need to sort something's out first." (I need to call Mr. Wright about meeting him.)

 _"Be sure to visit to have that question asked, alright Frisk? You're always welcome to stop by! In fact, if you're interested, I'm taking a 6 week crash course on the criminal and civil law of monsters and humans. I'll explain more whenever you drop by."_

After remembering his exact words, I took a deep breath and began to dial the office number written on the business card that Mr. Wright gave me. I found it on the desk near my table. (How did it get here, Im pretty sure I've been holding it every night till now?) I zoned back from that thought when I heard the phone start to ring. After a few rings sound off, I hear a voice pick up the phone. But it isn't a familiar voice. "Umm, h-hello?" The voice sounds like that of a child, but a well grown child. "H-hiiii..?" The voice was absolutely adorable, that I could not deny. I decide to speak to this mysterious child before I overstay my welcome. "Hi there young one, I'm looking for Mr. Wright? Is he in his office?" She stays quiet before mumbling out a sentence. "O-o-ohhh y-you are..? C-c-can I-I ask why..?"

(Wow, she got really wobbly with her words now.) "Oh uhh yes, he invited me to come see him this weekend. I was hoping to ask if I could still see him." What followed was something I would never have seen coming. "S-sorry! Mr. Wright isn't seeing anyone now! He only has time for Maya all weekend! Umm… sosorrytodothistoyoubye!" And just like that, the nameless child ended the call. All that was left was even more questions. (What the heck just happened there? Her personality did a 180 and flipped!) After such a weird encounter, I decided I would not call back right now. Instead I texted his cell phone number, that was also on the business card. I asked him to call me when he was next free to.

"Okay, as long as I let him know I want to hear from him, it SHOULD be enough. So the next thing was…" I crossed my arms and attempted to replicate a monk meditating. "..to find out what I experienced in my dreams. I dove deep into my mind, racking my head around every detail trying to piece together anything I could bring up. I don't know how long I was stuck like that for, thinking and remembering things for what felt like eternity. But soon enough, I placed each memory of the nightmare into order, and the whole image became clear. My eyes flashed open, having solved the puzzle that was my nightmare. "I see… So I met Asriel, but he wasn't his normal self. He said he wasn't freed like everyone else was. But I tried so hard to bring him back, I reset so much just for Asriel to be freed. But the Asriel in this nightmare, he was… 'Corrupted', mutated into something dark yet darker until he was barely recognisable."

I placed a hand on my cheek, the same cheek the corrupted Asriel had slapped in my nightmare. "It felt as real as my hand does right now... That's so strange." I committed myself to completing the memory, and dug further. Lowering my hand I advanced onwards. "Then he hit me so hard, I was sent flying, but I felt like I was flying towards nothingness. I remember him saying that he… he.."

" _You! You left me here to DIE! YOU SAVED ME! But that didn't mean ANYTHING TO YOU did it!? Because you chose not to REALLY SAVE me. I HATE you."_

"…that he hated me. That he hated me. He hates me. Hates me. Me…" I felt my heart breaking again and my head thumping as the words shook my head round and round. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I failed Asriel somehow, even though I did everything possible. A brown fuzzy teddy bear flew right at me. A teddy bear I had never seen before just appeared and flew at me; I didn't even see it coming. "H-huh? Wha? Where did you come from?" I picked up the bear after it hit me, and I ignored its timely arrival as I saw a note was attached to the bear:

hey kiddo, whenever you feel down like you are now just remember, the only magic making you blue is yourself. you know the only way to rise up is to feel…?

The note ended with a question, and at that very moment I felt a familiar feeling lift my spirits. I could feel it, the strength of my friends and family piecing my heart together good as new. My soul fuelled by love.

 *** (The note left by the mysterious intruder, fills you with 'determination.')  
* (Your progress was SAVED.)**

Now then! I feel much better! I should go reunite with my family downstairs. They have been waiting long enough to see me. (I got to go say thanks to sans for the cheer up gift.) I hadn't realised but I was sub-consciously bringing the teddy bear that had the note along with me. (Oh right! Haha I still have it in my arms, hiding it behind my back for a bit.) I smiled to myself and hugged the teddy I decided to name: Santa. (Hmm Santa, yeah sounds crazy enough just to fit perfectly.) I ran over to the living room only to see sans up to his old antics again. "Hi everybody I'm back! And! – Wait, why is Papyrus wearing a pig hat on his head? sans leapt at the chance to answer. "oh paps was just boar-ing me with his stories about a goldfish he caught once, I couldn't 'bear it' anymore. heh heh. sans seemed proud of that one as he winked at me.

(Yeah yeah, thanks for the teddy bear, uncle. I plan to ask how you teleported a teddy bear to me later.) I wore a slight smile, playing along to his game. Papyrus was too busy eating spaghetti to really say much about the matter, but I saw he wasn't happy witgh the puns as always. "Really sans, was he being a-?" I got cut off as Toriel interjected. "..A bird-den?!" (Errrgh, mom I was heading there first hmph). "Hey, you took my joke mom!" Too late. sans and Toriel were already lapping up the punch line she stole from me. "Awh gosh you guys seem really happy though." I couldn't help but lighten my expression.

I let out a light-hearted sigh. "Anyway, I feel better now and would like to ask you all something." I notice daddy was gone, probably to work or to the gym. During the years that have passed, Asgore had found an interest in being strong and healthy, and so he dedicated himself to physical self-improvement. It made sense seeing as he loved to be active and busy, always doing something. "Mom, daddy's gone already?" Toriel replied calmly. "Yes Frisk, he has gone to work. He came to see you as an emergency and decided to not neglect his duties." I sat on the floor, next to Toriel while she was sitting in her reading chair, the very same one she loved using in the underground. I placed the teddy bear I was holding sitting up on my lap. Papyrus noticed the teddy bear as soon as he saw it. "WHAT A LOVELY TEDDY BEAR HUMAN! " (Awwwh, thanks Papyrus~ If only you knew sans got it for me.) "His name is Santa." He jumped up from his seat for a second. "SANTA? LIKE SANTA CLAUS!?" Papyrus' eyes shone a beautiful orange. "Yeah, the same one." He clapped with glee. "I LOVE SANTA! IT'S SUCH A GREAT NAME FOR A TEDDY; LIKE NAMING A CHRISTMAS PRESENT AFTER SANTA HIMSELF!" Everyone except Papyrus, who was still gleeful all joined in a bit of light laughter.

I got Toriel to start a fire in the fireplace, since me and her were sitting near it. She picked up the book on the left resting arm of her chair and started reading. "Okay guys now that we're all settled; I would like to announce that I plan to see someone special." Papyrus, who was now eating canned spaghetti… out of the can, immediately thought I was referring to him. "OH BUT CHILD, IM RIGHT HERE! THE SOMEONE SPECIAL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF CAN BE SEEN ALREADY CAN HE NOT?!" (Haha that right there is classic Uncle Papyrus for you, always jumping up to anything that sounds like him.) "Uhhh, sorry no Papyrus, I meant a special human." Sans did his brotherly thing and gave Papyrus some light encouragement. "you are pretty special bro, the coolest brother around." Papyrus was taken aback by the compliment. "OH BROTHER, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM PRETTY GREAT THOUGH AREN'T IT?!" His eyes were sparkling with confidence. "yes pap, you are heh heh heh." sans went over to pat Papyrus on the back. "now please 'cool' it down a bit, the kid has something to tell us."

Papyrus gave a bashful apologetic look. I rushed quickly to put his worries to rest. "No no, don't worry Uncle Papyrus, you're fine." I lifted only my thumbs to show it was okay. Toriel had been listening to us squabble while reading a book silently. She rubbed my head gently to give her support. I looked up to her, and she pealed her eyes away from the book to wink at me. I felt better with her around. (Thanks mom. Your warm hands really do help.) "Okay, so guys, the guy I plan to see is Phoenix Wright. My mom had him as a guest on Monday's class. He invited me to visit him sometime." Toriel spoke from behind her book. "My child you mean the lawyer fellow?" I answered without hesitation. "Yes mom." I couldn't tell but it felt like Toriel was smiling from behind her book. "I am glad to hear that my dear daughter." (Huh..? Did mom know I was going to..?) It hits me, and it hits me hard. (..! The desk! The business card must have fallen out of my hands during the nightmare this morning.)

I couldn't think of anything to say but… "Ummm, I love you mom." She giggled. "Yes, yes, I love you too." Another gentle rub felt on my head. sans chose then to ask something. "so kiddo, this lawyer guy, any reason you wanna see him?" I fiddled with my fingers trying to find some good words to use. "Uhh he's inspired me to follow him, because I want to become a lawyer now, just like him." sans nodded, just listening and chose not to add to that. His head lowered to the point where I couldn't see the expression he had. It looked like his eye went blue for a split second. Just like that though, a card appears by my lap, face down. "he sounds like such a 'card' kiddo, but.." I turn the card over. "he just better not be' joking' around with you."

(The joker card, huh..?) I looked around for the pack of cards I saw earlier; I spot it on the living room table centred in this room. I stood to take the card I was looking for to hit him back the best way I knew how. Papyrus looked at me, confused with what I was doing. "YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN..? HMMM." I sat back down next to Toriel, as sans looked my way and Papyrus looked at me puzzled with confusion. "Trust me sans, you can trust him too. After all.." I reach for the card I took from the card deck, and added Mr. Wright's business card to the final attack. I revealed them both dramatically, just how sans likes it. "..He IS an 'Ace' Attorney."

Papyrus clapped in awe. "WOWIE HUMAN! YOUR PUNS ARE NEARLY AS EQUAL AS SANS BUT FLASHIER!" sans tried to hide his smile from Papyrus, because his brother complimented him inadvertently. "…..pffttt… hahahaha!" He failed pretty fast though. "haha ahhh kiddo you got me there! you know i love your flair for the dramatic." I squeezed Santa in a tight hug and looked at them in the cutest way possible. "Yeah just for you, my uncles that I love very much." They both [somehow] blushed. "uhheheh heheh, i l-love you too frisk." sans was caught off guard, and so was Papyrus. "OHHH NOOO TOO CUTE! WE LOVE YOU FRISK!"

I felt pretty good because I played it off cutely on purpose, I praised myself in thought. (Haha, cutie Frisk strikes again~! You go girl~!) I decided to shorten the rest of my announcement to: "So I would like to invite my family to come see Phoenix Wright himself with me! What do you say?" Papyrus said yes instantly. "YES HUMAN! IT IS MY DUTY AS MONSTER AMBASSATOR TO CONVERSE AND BUILD RELATIONSHIPS WITH AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE." sans said "sure" nonchalantly. Toriel replied while reading, "I'm very busy being a teacher; I am free only this weekend at the earliest."

(Hmmm, I wonder if we can do this tomorrow then.) "You think all of you will be free tomorrow to come see Mr. Wright with me, you guys?" Toriel, Papyrus and sans, all sounded their agreement to that. Papyrus played it off as the busyman – or should I say – busyskeleton. "I-I'LL SEE IF I CAN FIT THAT INTO MY BUSY BUSY SCHEDULE. YOU KNOW, BEING THE MONSTER AMBASSASTOR AND ALL." I giggled back to him. "Hehehe~ Of course, I know you work hard for all of the monsters, Uncle~." He leaned his hands back on his head. "NYEH HEH HEH! I BETTER GO TO THE KITCHEN TO PRATICE MY FIRST IMPRESSION!" Toriel got up and said she would help Papyrus with his preparations. Now it's just me and sans. I looked at him but he was just as chill as always. "heh, ive already come up with some great jokes." I scratched my head. "Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." sans' eyes went dark. "they better not or else, someone's gonna have a-." I stopped him there. "OKAY! I get it sans, don't worry, you'll see Mr. Wright's a great guy. His eyes came back to normal. "heh heh i was kidding, kiddo, relax." (Ha ha yeah sure you're kidding… Just like you did back then underground.) The memory of a restaurant and rain comes to mind.

" _Y o u ' d."_

Thinking back on it now, it seemed innocent to a young mind when he said he was joking. But now I know better. Had it not been for mom, he probably would have ended my life in an instant. Back then, Papyrus wanted to join the royal guard. As far as I know, sans is the type to get blood on his hands just for his brother. He is not a bad monster, but I know that he would turn bad if it meant his brother was safe. I have to watch out for him, I do not want him to do something irreversible. "sans…" I hugged him right then. "I want you to promise me that you won't hurt any humans, ever. Please sans.." He went wide eyed. "whattya mean kiddo..? of course i wouldn't hurt humans. unless my brother was…" I squeezed him closer to me.

"That's what I'm worried about. You keep living for your brother that you'll sacrifice anything for him. Even if that something… was me." sans' eyes went dark, but they weren't in anger, they were solemn. "kiddo, t-that's n-not fair. you can't make me imagine a choice between you and him." I could feel tears building up inside me but I suppressed the feelings until I was done. "I-I know. You need to know this though, forcing lives to end changes you. It corrupts your heart and lets pure darkness infect it."

I should know, my first ever time underground. The first time.. I killed monsters in the ruins before accidently killing mom, I wanted only to cripple her to the point where she would be forced to surrender. I gave the finishing blow without realising that holding back was still enough for her to be killed. I heard a faint voice call to me in the distance, and I couldn't understand what they were saying. I felt so bad that I had to reset to make mom live and spare her. "I love you Uncle sans, please promise me you won't kill anyone, for any reason." sans looked as if he was hit by déjà vu. "heh. i don't like making promises. But just like tori, you have an integrity i can't say no to. i promise i won't kill anyone okay kiddo?" After holding it back for a bit, I let my tears fall having heard his promise being made. "T-thank you sans, this means alot to me because YOU mean alot to me." sans used one of his hands to brush some tears away from my eyes. "We all have demons inside our souls, sans. And we struggle every day to fight them off."

sans patted my head. "hey.. come on kiddo.. you need to stop worrying about me.. im fine and always have been. now cheer up okay..?" sans pulled out a wrench out of nowhere. "i don't have any 'screws loose' just yet." (Haha, you always know what to do to make me smile.) I was smiling like a clown while still tearing up. "sans, stop.. 'screwing' around ha ha ha.." I said that in the kindest way I could. "well i guess i better 'bolt' on out of here." I opened my eyes and pulled away slowly while still knelt to his level. "You're leaving now?" He patted me on the head. "yeah sorry, frisk. me and the bro have a meeting with the japanifornian joint congress about.. something." sans turned to our kitchen. "bro, we gotta go! meeting remember?" Papyrus flew to the front door in a matter of seconds and waited. "IM READY WHEN YOU ARE BROTHER!" I looked at them both as they gathered together and walked out the front door. We exchanged farewells. "Bye Uncles, we love you! I'll give you the details for tomorrow okay?!" They said goodbye to me and mom. "BYE FRISK, I'LL DO MY BEST AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO BE WHEREVER YOU NEED ME TO BE TOMMORROW."

sans only said this. "take good care of santa for me." I waved as they turned the corner and disappeared. (I will, don't you worry about that.) I went back into the living room, tidied up a bit, and grabbed Santa. Mom gave me a hand with the cleaning. "Thanks for the help mom, I appreciate it!" Toriel gave me her trademark 'gentle motherly smile'. "It is alright, my child. You can watch TV now if you would like?" I was too excited to sit down and watch TV. "No its fine mom, I'll go to my room for a little bit." I hugged Toriel as I always do, and swiftly made my way back to my room with Santa in hand. I put my hands on my hips having reached my room again and puffed out. "Hmmph, tomorrow will be the beginning to my future!" After a few seconds past I just fell backward onto my bed, arms and legs wide open. (Now what?.. What time is it? Hmmmm.) I looked over to the circular clock above my study desk. "1pm!? It's been 5 hours since 8am when I woke up!? Where did all the time go?!" Totally gobsmacked, my head leaned back until I was laying down flat facing the celling again. This was the same celling I was looking at before I drifted off and had my nightmare.

I sat up and refused to let the images flood back into my mind. Just then I get a text notification. The ringtone plays loudly as I reach for the cell phone in my pocket and check if Mr. Wright has texted me. But it wasn't him… (Oh hey, look! A text from Charlotte!)

Hey bestiee~ Charlotte here! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I miss you already and its only been 24 hoursss! boohuhu~ ;( 3

My heart starts to beat fast. "Wow, that's not fair Charlotte, I'm a straight girl. Stop trying to turn me gay for you, lovely". I freeze with my mouth covered, having realised what words I just spoke. (Wait, why am I even thinking about that? I have never thought these things, ever! It's not like she would… Mhmhmm~! I need to figure out whats happening to me~!) I do what I saw a video game character do and force both my hands to slap my cheeks. "She makes me feel heavenly, but I need to concentrate." Charlotte has this unspoken ability to make my heart flutter, and I know she doesn't mean to. She just does! She makes me feel so bubbly. She teases sometimes and other times she's just being completely innocent. Every time though, I feel the same feeling of passion for her. (She's just a dreamy best friend to be around, I should be so lucky. Her texting gives me a great idea on what I can do for her). I shake the bubbles out of my system and reply.

Oh heeey bestie~ I miss you too. I would love to hang out with you, but I'm busy. But maybe if you come with me, then we can at least be around each other. There's someone we can go see together :3 3

Asriel springs to mind, having thought about how much Charlotte means to me. (It's weird, my mind is honestly so confused, because I feel like Asriel wouldn't be able to provide the same comforts as Charlotte does for me.) I was assuming alot of things in thinking that. But in all fairness, I think Charlotte likes being just my friend. (… Oh Asriel, I need you here with me, my heart is walking aimlessly in circles without you.) Regardless of my muddled feelings, I should really keep it hidden from her until I understand them better. I sit around hugging Santa when few seconds later, she replies.

Ohhh my! Who's this someone you're talking about? ;) 3

"Hah, and speaking of tease, there it is right on cue." Charlotte is ever the elegant princess. On so many occasions, she has told me how special I am to her. Her words are just coated with pure sugar, so I am pretty excited to see how she reacts once I tell her who this mystery man is; just so I can make her that little bit happier.

The Lawyer from Monday's class, Phoenix Wright himself! 3

I count my fingers, awaiting the reply I expect. "Freak out in 3….2…..1."

Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~! 3 Mr. Wright! You really mean that?! 3

"Yup, hahaha just like I thought." Charlotte is adorable when she's happy. I take great pride knowing that I made her happy just now. She'll be even happier tomorrow when she joins my family to see him. She really deserves a treat from me after all she's done for me, so why not a little eye candy to satisfy her cravings? I mean, for as long as I have known her for, I've never known her to be the type to have highschool crushes on anyone. It kind of makes me jealous considering I kind of like Charlotte but aren't yet sure. It does make me glad to see her experiencing what love could be like in her future at least. (The funny thing is that, I can imagine myself fighting to win her heart. She is a girl worth fighting for). I make a mental note to ask Maya for advice on love, because she seems like the kind of girl who has a good grasp of the concept. Last time when she was at the school Cafeteria with Phoenix, she tried to hide the feelings she clearly has for Mr. Wright. I could see through it because I have risked my life on understanding people's true emotions.

The only true emotions I cannot understand, as a consequence, are my own.

So that's why I have faith in Maya. I have the utmost confidence that she can at least guide me on how to make my own choice, the right choice for me. Having made my mind up, I reply back to my bestie.

Yeah, it really is Phoenix that I want you to come see with me 3 So, do you have free time for tomorrow? 3 :D

I patiently wait for a response and it takes mere seconds for her message to be sent to my phone.

Yesssss Frisk, I would LOVE that! I-I w-w-would really like to see him please, with you 3 x3

Haha, Charlotte really is a sweetheart. I feel better deep down knowing she's going to be there with me. She makes me happy just being around me. I miss her hugs and kisses, and her beautiful eyes, and… and… (Mhmmm damn it I'm thinking too specifically~!) I squish my face in frustration. "Okay Frisk, you have HONESTLY got to stop doing this to yourself. The more you think about it, the harder it will be to see her as only a friend." I stay conscious to the fact that friendships have been broken before on love confessions alone, I start to feel bad for the many people in the world who have lost friends over love confessions. Like I stressed to myself before, I don't even know exactly what I'm feeling yet. After all, it's a new sensation to experience; seeing as I have never desired her romantically before. The ONLY way I can see myself trying to solve this is by… by…!

* **You have something special planned, it fills you with Determination.**

I texted Charlotte, sans, Papyrus and mom about today; they were all ecstatic about joining me. I gave them the time to meet me, outside my house at 9am. My mom waited outside with me for our friends. Needless to say, sans and Papyrus arrived not long after thanks to sans' trademark 'shortcut'. I greeted my uncles as per usual and we all waited around for Charlotte. It was peaceful and quiet until Toriel broke the silence and asked me a question. "My child, are you sure Charlotte will be coming with us? Has she texted you yet?" I gave her a look of concern and checked my phone for any missed texts or phone calls. (Nothing yet; hmmm I worried that she might have forgotten). The literal possibility that Charlotte was not coming with us made my stomach feel uneasy. (I can't keep everyone else waiting, what should I do now?) I wandered back and forth and one of the steps to our front door.

I paced around trying to think of what I should do. Papyrus tapped his foot impatiently on the ground leaning on a mailbox. "HUMAN, I CANNOT DWALDE FOR TOO LONG, BEING THE BUSY SKELETON THAT I AM. MAYHAPS WE SHOULD DEPART FOR THE OFFICE OF THE PHOENIX?!" He was making sense, if Charlotte isn't already here; it's easy to say that we should just leave without her. Yeah, easy, easier said than done though. I gave her two more minutes, if she was not to show, I would have no choice but to depart without her. My phone plays my message ringtone. (I got a text, is it her?) No doubt about it, it is her!

Sorry I'm late bestie, just had to help mother with some work at the bakery 3 On my way now 3

I keep the phone near my face as I pass the message on to them. "Guys, Charlotte's on her way." sans snapped his fingers but I paid no mind to it as I reread her message to make sure I didn't miss any details. Papyrus yelled in shock at something "NYEH!" My mom must have noticed what Papyrus did because she yelled next. "Oh my!" I lowered my phone to see what all the commotion was about. "i heard you had trouble catching your friendly neighbourhood spider girl?" sans made a joke with a punchline I didn't understand. Someone comes into vision, becoming clearer and clearer. (Is that Charlotte across the road!?)"sans, how did you-?" He just winks at me. (Figures, he never cheats and tells.)

I nudge sans gently, very grateful for getting my best friend here. Charlotte kinda just waddles over to us in confusion, and we just tell her not to worry about what happened. She shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts. Without any thought, she wraps one arm around mine, holding onto it like she'll topple over and fall if she lets go. I give her arm a reassuring squeeze and whisper. "I'm sorry bestie, next time I'll let you know about the next teleport we do to you, I promise." Charlotte kisses my cheek. "You better dearie~." Now feeling content she smiles and listens in. It does not take long for us to organise the next step. I decide to lay out the plan for everyone. "Okay guys, now that we're all here, here's what we're going to do." I explain that Toriel and I will be taking her car, while sans and Papyrus try following us using their 'shortcut'. Then sans interjects with something I had not considered. "ummm kiddo, we cannot really take a shortcut to a place we have never been to. I have to have been there before in order to take our shortcut to it." (Shoot! I didn't think of that.) "SANS! WHY DON'T WE TRY ASKING UNDYNE IF SHE CAN DRIVE US IN HER CAR?" sans goes empty eyed. "uh no. we are not getting undyne, drives to crazy for my tastes." Papyrus looks perplexed. "BROTHER, I HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF HAVING ANY ISSUES WITH HER DRIVING?" sans glances over to his brother. "yeah well. you always seem to enjoy her adventurous driving style.." Papyrus is taken aback by that comment. "O-OHH. I-I SEE. WELL, DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS SANS?" After a long moment of silence, I suddenly hit onto a possibility. "I'll ask my friend. I have not seen for a long time, but she may still be in the area. The whole pack looks at me with wonder. Mom asks first before the others have a chance. "So child, don't leave us in suspense, who is this mystery friend of yours?"

"Well guys, her name, it's… Red. Scarlet Red."

Papyrus lights up immediately. (I knew it, Undyne has told her best bud Papyrus about it. Of course she has, could have not expected less.) "THE HUMAN, RED?! I KNOW HER!" He proclaims. "SHE SERVED AS UNDYNE'S APPRENTICE AND WAS IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" He scratches his skull as tries to remember more. "I BELIEVE RED WAS HIDDEN FROM THE UNDERGROUND KINGDOM BY UNDYNE HERSELF, AND SHE TOOK HER TO A PLACE WHERE KING ASGORE COULD NOT REACH HER." (Yeah, I remember talking to Red that one time where the underground timeline had temporal glitches, allowing me to find her.) Scarlet Red, she was a human like me, and her story is heart breaking… But that's for another day. "Yeah, so are you guys able to wait for her if she can make it?" sans shurgs like he usually does. "yeah. no objections here." Papyrus salutes with pride. "YES MAAM! WE SHALL DO AS YOU ASK, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I AM YOUR FRIEND!" I smile, happy to hear the good news. I ring her on my phone after a few seconds pass.

 ***Ring ring* *Ring ring***

Suddenly a response picks up.

"Hi. This is Red."

(Yes, she picked up!) "Ummm hi Red, it's me, Frisk." The goes quiet on her end for a little while, but she eventually speaks again. "Oh. Uh hey Frisk. Been awhile. Something I can do for you?" She sounds calm, speaking in a monotone but still happy to hear from me, which is the green light I needed to ask for a favour. "Red, I need your help, because my friends need a ride to a friend of mine's for an important-" I'm cut off by Red before I explain more. "When and where?" I am so drawn back by her quick response I am left with nothing more to say but "My house. Please?" She wastes no time. "You got it, see you soon Frisk. 10 minutes." I'm left gobsmacked. "Uhh.. uhh… uhhh. I-I… think it worked?" Charlotte, having been silently listening, asks me. "Everything okay, hun?" I cough to regain my composure. "Yeah Charlotte, Red said she's on her way. In 5 minutes." I remind Charlotte of something before I forget. "Charlotte, when you see Red, please don't use her first name around her. I can't tell you why just yet. It's a touchy subject." My best friend stares into my eyes and nods slowly. "Yeah, okay dearie, I trust you."

SO we wait for an uneventful 5 minutes with everyone sitting on our doorsteps. After about 2 minutes, Mom gets the car ready while the bone brothers sit and wait with Charlotte and I. Charlotte snuggles closer to me and whispers something inaudible, I ask what she meant but she shakes her head. "Hehe sorry Frisk, not yet." I squeeze her tightly. "Hehe as you wish." (Whatever she wants to tell me, I respect her, and her decision to wait, for whatever she has to tell me.) Focusing on my best friend in my arms makes it feel like eternity passes before Red finally shows up. Red parks her dark red SUV outside our house and honks the car horn. ***BEEP BEEP*** Papyrus jolts awake having slept on each other's shoulders. "NYEH!?" being forced awake, Papyrus stands up, still dazed from sleeping as long as they did. sans on the other hand. (Yeah, no surprises there.) "SANS! GET UP OUR VEHICLUAR TRANSPORTATION HAS ARRIVED!" Heraing the sound of his younger brother seems to be what it takes to wake up. "sorry bro, i was just 'dead tired' there."

Papyrus folds his arms, clearly upset but choosing not to speak against it with Red here. "YOU'RE LUCKY WE HAVE A GUEST OR ELSE I WOULD CLOBBER YOU RIGHT NOW." The hints of anger never seem to leave his lips with every word spoken. sans defused the bomb as casually as possible. "awh come on, 'orange you glad to see red here'?" Papyrus taps his foot impatiently. "GET IN. TIME TO GO. NOW!" sans floats his way inside using his levitation magic while Papyrus enters the car normally. I think to myself (Wow, so lazy he does not even have to walk). Red finally speaks after smirking at the scene that unfolded before her. "Hey Frisk, hey Mrs Dreemurr, and hey…?" Her voice trails off once she sees Charlotte. However, my bestie fills the silence by introducing herself. "Ummm h-hi.. My n-name i-is Charlotte. Charlotte Shortcake." (Gees, I haven't heard her last name spoken in such a long time. I barely hear her use it unless she nervous. Ohhh….) I sweep my arm around Charlotte's waist and hold on to her so she doesn't fall over. (I know her nervousness makes her stumble a little, so I gotta keep her balance for her.) I step in as Charlotte loses the will to speak. "By the way thanks so much Red, we're so glad to see you." Mom walks up and places a kiss on Red's check. "Yes thank you dear Red, you are always welcome here." Red just remains silent and nods.

Red looks to Charlotte and asks, "Hey Charley, are you coming with me or…?" My bestie blatantly objects while hiding behind me. "Nonono sorryyy~! I'm going with Frissskkk. And please, Charlotte, not Charley." I nod to Red,"Sorry Red, guess she's coming with me." Red, eyes closed, simply makes a small laugh under her breath, "Hmmhm. That's fine."

I get a move on towards Toriel's car. Alright then let us go, to Mr. Wright's office.

I gesture at Red to follow behind us and she nods, "Okay. Got it. Go ahead." Without any more delay, I check the time and ask mom politely to head to the address on Mr. Wright's business card. "The time's 9.17am, that sounds about right." Charlotte sits at the back with me, and rests her head on my shoulder. Driving takes a little while, with red lights and traffic slowing us down a bit. We reach Mr. Wright's office at about 9.32am.

-The viewpoint has changed to a new character-

"Well Flowey, I don't know how you did it, but we truly are here. HAHA!" The upswept winds brushing against the figure's dark cape, wildly thrashing against the natural force. "This world has been their domain, for them to ravage with their basest desires! But no longer! They know not the force which is I, Craedyl!" [Literally pronounced as 'cradle']. He lifted his hands in a grand gesture with his proclamation, in a booming voice, from the exit clifftop of Mount Edott, the sunlight projecting his shadow masquerading on the surface. "As protector of the world, I must cleanse that which threatens to destroy nature itself. Earth's greatest enemy, spell casters! It is with them that have corrupted this world through attriba magic." Flowey only looked on into the horizon, as he absorbed the sun's rays. He glanced at the direction of Craedyl, who was laughing manically. He examined his figure.

Craedyl was roughly 6'2, of a medium build, dressed in ancient grab that Flowey could not recognise but was interested in. The man was draped in a black cape hood, with pointed ears. His eyes gleamed red, and his red robe was adored with golden embroidery, and gems. Flowey noticed how this figure was of an unknown cross-breed of human and animal. Craedyl was now casting some enchantments in a foreign language, seemingly for practice. "Haha, I Craedyl, will destroy these foul atttribas with my curse casting. The bane of all magic!" Flowey recalled a mental note he made. _That's right, curse caster, the first ethereal cast that does not rely on human attributes._ Flowey wore an expression of disinterest, and Craedyl caught a glace of his stern look. "Wo is me, why the unsatisfied look, friend?" He asked in a bellowing deep but gentle voice.

Flowey just shook his head silently. _He reminds me of you, Frisk. And you too, Asriel. The last battle I had with Frisk truly has left me near powerless. Barely enough to live. I no longer have the power I once had. Suffering the damage from the battle has left me on my last 'life'. If I disappear again…_ Flowey loudly sighed and Craedyl simply lapped up in delight. "Awroooohoohoo! No worries, it won't be long before I eradicate these cretin and we can return back home! Okay?" He asked with a gentleman's smile that could charm any lady. Except…. "Would you stop doing that, Craedyl!? I'm not a girl?! And… I don't… I'm not…!" Flowey paused as his cries fell on deaf ears, and even more, left Flowey flustered. Then Craedyl turned back to the morning sun, and did something Flowey could have never expected.

"Now! I draw upon your energy, earth and sky, I beg for your strength! Lend thee your almighty power!" As he rose his right hand to the heavens, the skies began to darken, and the ground shook, leaving Flowey trembling. _W-what's he doing?! H-h-he never emitted such power when we first met?! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_ Craedyl began to levitate in mid-air as the dark clouds covered the sun's rays. Electrical energy surging through his aura, whipping and weaving around his arms and legs. His eyes captured the very essence of destruction itself. His still raised hand flickered, and as quick as the eye could see, a lightning bolt struck his hand from the clouded darkness above.

Then Craedyl turned to Flowey, who was still in shock at the god like power he was witnessing. "Nooow do you see Flowey..? My power… IT. HAS. NO. EQUAL!" Adding emphasis to the final word he spoke, Craedyl posed dramatically as lighting covered the landscape, striking the forestlands down below. "Good and Evil mean naught to me! FOR I AM THE WORLD'S TRUE SAVIOUR!" Then for that single moment, Flowey snapped out of his awe stuck gaze and slumped down with a frown as a sudden realization hit him. Craedyl turned his back to Flowey, laughing at the flames now rising from the forest lands was abruptly cut off anti-climatically. This was due to Flowey calling to him, "Craedyl…?" And as if his monstrous nature was never shown, his features and expression returned to normal, as well as the skies.

Now with a softened expression and mildly sweating in anticipation for what he knew was coming next, Flowey then asked Craedyl "…. That last line…. Good and Evill blah blah blah…. That's… from that trash anime video game you played…" Flowey went full-on dark mode as he completed his question "…IsNt it?" Craedyl, levitating with his back-still turned, quickly shut his eyes as he was caught red handed. He attempted a recovery by denying it. "U-u-u-uhhh n-nooo! Of course not I would never do s-s-s-ome-th-ing sooo uhhhh…. Unbefitting of a-a-a-a G-god!" Craedyl was now waving his hands frantically, attempting to sweep his borrowed quote under the rug. "C-c-ome on now Flowey, w-ww-ho do you th-iink I am-? I-I'm an image of pure perfection!" Flowey watched as Craedyl tried to look like the handsome gentleman from that same video game. Flowey continued his relentless punishment of pointing out the reference. In a manipulated dark demonic voice, Flowey spoke.

" 'Killven Flocking Klein' U!"

It was now Craedyl's turn to tremble with fear. "N-nono please! Please d-don't tell anyone Flowey!" Now hiding his face in embarrassment, shaking his head about in shame, Flowey decided to break the tension by laughing at him. "Gyaahahaah! Gagagaghaha! Your expression Craedyl! Hhaha Its priceless!" Flowey lifted his leaf petals and shrugged, "Relaaaax, romeow, I won't beat you down with it. I mean, you may have set the whole forest on fire, but even I can't roast what's already burned..." He whispered under his breath "…screw you sans..." Flowey could swear his pun was heard by sans himself.

Then they realised…. "Craedyl! The forest you numbskull!" The beast then switched back to the burning forest and performed a curse cast, without the dramatic delays. "Waskande koretru saidcodal!" And just like that, water which materialised out of nowhere gathered in the centre of the sky then exploded, creating a wide-spread rain pour over Mt. Ebott and the nearby forests on fire.

Both sighed in relief, as the water fell. Flowey waved a leaf petal about as if rolled into a fist to shake. "You stupid idot! You could've killed us had we not paid attention to it!" Craedyl said sorry with an apologetic look, then levitated back to the mountain peak where Flowey stood. After a few minutes pass and the rain fades away, they suddenly burst out in laughter for seemingly no reason. They let their laughter carry into the breeze that sweeps back through the mountainside. Craedyl then lowers himself and sits down, letting his legs hang off the end of the cliff. Leaning his hands behind him, his head tilts up as he breaks the silence. "Ya know Flowey, I really did treasure our time exploring the remains of your old home. Seeing all those towns… The buildings and structures… Foreign technology of an age long past."

Craedyl's eyes were distant as he looked back to everything that had lead them here. He let his eyes close slowly, as a smile slowly leaks out from his lips. This smile, was genuine. No façade or hiding behind a personality. "Flowey, this past week, was truly incredible. Even though we have only started to develop a friendship, I am still glad I spent this week with you." He stood tall, as he stamped his right hand behind his back, and placed his left hand over his heart. "I still intend to keep my promise Flowey. I SHALL restore your former body again, permanently."

Flowey didn't try to show it but he was saddened on hearing this bold reassurance. _My body… My soulless soul. Once an essence fills it, I'll lose all memories of Craedyl and the time we spent together. Because although Asriel and I are the same, I am nothing like Asriel, but also… I am nothing without him. I will become…. Nothing when… Asriel returns. It hasn't happened before since my empty soul was filled temporarily with the strength of 6 humans. Just enough to keep my memories. If I disappear again, I'll be gone forever… I'll cease to exist._

Craedyl kneeled in front of me. "Flowey, what's wrong? You seem unhappy…?" Flowey stared at him with sadness. "Craedyl, t-there's something I need to tell you…"

"No… Flowey… that… that can't be. I refuse to believe such hypocrisy!" Craedyl struck the ground with his fist, devastating force leaving the ground rumbling a little. His face contorted with agony at the thought. "Arrrr, noooo! I…. But…. We!" Flowey cut him off, wrapping a vine around his month from the ground. "I know Craedyl… I know." Craedyl tried to wrestle his mouth free but it failed as Flowey unleased more vines from the earth to tie his hands and legs down. "Please Craedyl, don't fight. You know we have to do this. Asriel, my true self, he deserves this." Craedyl hung his head low. And then for the first time since Flowey first met him…

"No…. Craedyl… Please…. Don't cry."

Being essentially soulless left Flowey unable to comfort emotions. "I… don't know what to d-d-do when someone…" Craedyl cries heavily but his cries are muffled by the wrapped vine around his mouth. He stopped trying to fight and let his emotions flow. _With his parents and sister dead, and his brother and a hometown friend missing. Right now, I'm... I'm all he has._ Flowey reflected on the facts rather than dwelling on emotions he couldn't fully comprehend or understand. _I have tried seeing other ways, but they all lead to the same conclusion. 'I am not strong enough to maintain my consciousness after Asriel returns'._ Craedyl was deep in despair. But his knightly honour knew that even these words would not break the sacred promise he made with Flowey.

An hour passes, Flowey and Craedyl now sitting next to each leaning against the mountain side. "Craedyl…?" Flowey drew what little courage he had to break the silence first this time. Craedyl remained silent, and it seemed that he barely registered Flowey's voice as he distracted himself with curse casting fire and letting sit in the palm of his hand. "Craedyl… I know this seems like a hopeless quest that you have bound yourself to but, I still you. Will you continue to help me not as partners, but as, friends?" Craedyl turned to Flowey as his face lit up a little. "You really mean that Flowey?" Flowey nodded firmly. "Welll…." Craedyl lifting himself from the ground and dusting himself off. "Let's go get your body back."

Craedyl conjured a flower pot for Flowey to sit in, and bound Flowey's mind to the pot so that it could float using Flowey's thoughts. "Thank you Craedyl, this is… much better than having to be carried around by others." Craedyl chuckled with an arm raised behind his head. "Awh shucks, no worries Flowey. No worries at all."

Flowey and Craedyl waste no time taking off into the sky, wind pressure from the take-off leaving a crater below them.

-Back to Frisk-

Sitting in the car with Charlotte is more relaxing then I could have ever imagined. We don't take long to drive to Mr Wright's office but Charlotte still sleeps with arms around my waist. I brush her hair gently. (Ohhh Charlotte, my little slice of heaven. You truly are my soulmate. A best friend who was never scared of showing how much she loves me, in front of anyone we came across. I admired her faithfulness and her willingness to care for me. A human.) I hear her purr and it's the cutest thing I've ever heard. "Meeyyuuhuuuhuuu~." She snuggles into me as she feels my brushing. "Ahhh sweet little Charlotte." Toriel peeks with the front view mirror.

"You kids alright back there? Awfully quiet it seems." I reach away from Charlotte and sit up straight. "Uhhh yess mom, we are all happy and dandy here! Charlotte's just taking a little nap." Toriel turns back to the road. "Ahh you two and your silly games… Please do be mindful of each other that neither of you end up… getting hurt." Mom hangs on those last words for longer than expected. (Something isn't right, I feel like Toriel is trying to tell me something by those last words of hers).

I decide not to ask her for more just yet. As right now, we need to stay positive as we introduce the family to Mr. Wright and ask about that law course. Charlotte wakes up as we park the car outside the office. "Mhmmmmhmmm~~?" I tap her on the nose as she lifts herself from my chest looks right at me. I sneak a kiss on her cheek and whisper "goodmorning sleepyhead". She rubs her eyes and yawns only to collapse into my arms again. "Hehe, what am I gonna do with you Charlotte~?" She kisses my cheek in return and teasingly whispers. "Anythingggg you waaaant Frissssk~." (Oh, not fair). I resist the natural urge to feel flattered and prevent my features from blushing at her light-hearted comment. "Hehehe~ right right, well come on now~." Toriel steps outside to open the door for us both. I yell "thank you mom!" Toriel replies with her usual. "It is of no worry, my children".

Red follows behind, parking next to us. And Papyrus steps out alone. "Uncle Pap, where is…?" I ask as I go to check the back seat only to find sans sleeping, again. I pull a straight face. "Figures." (Alright, I'll bring him if we need him for something.) I turn back to Red who approaches me as she jumps out from the driver seat. I see the others gathering by the side of the office chatting away. So I grab Red's hand and walk with her a few steps away from the crowd and turn into an alleyway. "I noticed you wanted to talk to me, but I'd thought you need a little privacy first." Red nods, and looks at our hands still joined. I cough and release the bonded hands. "Ahem, sorry about that. Okay, so, what's up Red?"

"Frisk, I…." Red's feet shuffle uncomfortably.

Charlotte notices Frisk missing among the group, now wide awake. "Frisk, where are you dearie~?" She follows the path to the nearby alleyway.

And when she finally sees them. It was right then that her heart breaks into a million pieces. Her voice breaks as she calls out weakly at the upsetting sight before her. "…. Frisk...?"

Red. Frisk. Kissing. Each other.

. . .

Frisk pushes Red away, "Charlotte! N-no it's not what it looks like!" Red, ashamed of what she has just now caused. "Ohhhh nooo, noo Im-! I didn't mean for-! Im-! …. So sorry Frisk." Red runs into her car without another word and drives off. Charlotte runs back into Toriel's car and cries into her knees. Refusing to look at me even as I knock on the door window. "Charlotte! Charlotte please! I didn't know Red was going to… I didn't know she… Charlotte I want you to know that….!"

 _That I love you…_

Toriel places a hand on my shoulder. I walk away from her car. "My child, whatever just happened, let her be. We'll come back to check up on her. She just needs time alone." She makes me look at her eyes. "Even if I don't know what happened just now, I know when a child wants to be left alone…" She looks away. "I know all too well, Frisk…" I notice mom recalling a memory from the past. "..Mom.." I hug her and we walk to the front door of Mr. Wright's office.


End file.
